The Incredibly Normal Life of Harry Potter
by Comet780
Summary: What if...you went back in time, your dad stole your crush, your mom was in love with you, and two of your best friends came with you, one of them started dating a werewolf, and the other had your dead godfather and hated potions professor chasing her...
1. Introductions, Dueling, and Detention

**AU Post OotP. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's seventh year. New student comes into the story, and is the same age as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Time travel fic, multiple pairings. HPGW, HGRL, JPLE, SBOC, eventually.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Introductions, Dueling, and Detention**

"Hermione, could you please help me with this potions essay?" pleaded Ron.

"No. How are you ever going to learn if I keep letting you copy mine?" Hermione said defiantly.

"I don't think he cares too much about learning, Hermione," said Ginny.

"Just imagine how Snape would react if he saw two identical papers," Harry piped in.

Julia Madden laughed. "You would probably copy her name by accident, too." Ron shot her a death glare.

"Why do we seventh years get so much work?" Harry wondered aloud. Ron and Julia nodded.

"I think learning is refreshing, and a good education opens so many new doors," Hermione said briskly.

"I'm going to be an Auror, which means I'm going to get good grades, which means I'm going to study!" Julia said, with a more determined voice than before.

"I've never seen you so determined, Jules," Ginny said.

"I wish Snape knew what it felt like to be a student," Ron said.

"I think Snape has been a student, considering he went to this school," said Hermione.

"I can't imagine Snape as a child," Harry said.

They were headed to dinner, when they saw a door they had never seen before. "Have any of you seen that door before," Ginny asked. They just shook their heads. They stood there for a few moments until their curiosity got the better of them. Harry reached for the knob, turned it, and went inside. In an instant, he was gone. Ron had run to go get help. Hermione, Julia, and Ginny followed Harry inside.

"Where the hell are we?" yelled Julia.

"Julia!" Hermione yelled in surprise. "Watch your language!"

Suddenly, they hit ground and there was a big "oof!" as they hit the floor. All of them were knocked unconscious.

"Where the **heck** are we now?" Julia asked.

"Of course! We're in the hospital wing!" Harry said. "I've been here so many times, of course I recognize it!"

"Thank you for bringing them here you four!" Madam Pomfrey said. "Do you think they were dueling in the hallway? Well, never mind, I don't know who they are so please fetch Professor Dumbledore for me."

A few minutes later, Professor Dumbledore came striding in. "What's the matter, Poppy? Oh, I see. So you don't know who any of them are?" The nurse shook her head sadly.

"Uh, Headmaster, would you mind if we talk to you privately for a few minutes?" Harry said.

"Of course, James."

"Wait. My name is Harry Potter, sir, not James. Where are we and what time is it?"

"We're in the hospital wing, and it's October 3rd, 1977. It's also a Tuesday," he said, smiling.

"1977! How is that possible?" Harry said, shocked.

"It seems the only possible answer is that you came back in time," Dumbledore said simply.

"Whoa!" Julia and Ginny said.

After talking for a while, they decided on a story. They were all transfers from a smaller school in England. There names were Harry Princeton, Ginny Wesley, Hermione Gavin, and Julia Maddex. Since Dumbledore was looking for a way for them to get home and Ginny had such good grades, they decided Ginny could be a seventh year student also. In about an hour, they left the hospital wing. Since they were all hungry, they went down to dinner and saw it looked like they remembered it. The only different part was the students. Their thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling, "Hey, new kids, over here!"

They raced over looking relieved. James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Lily were all smiling at them.

"Hey Prongs, its your twin!" Sirius said gleefully looking at Harry. "You guys got names?" he asked interestedly.

"I'm Julia Maddex; these people are Harry Princeton, Hermione Gavin, and Ginny Wesley."

"And I'm Sirius Black," he said smoothly. "This is James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Pott- I mean Evans," he said, smirking at Lily, who started glaring at Sirius.

"Shove off Black. I do not like James Potter. In fact, I despise him. Well anyway, I'm the Head girl and James is the Head boy, so if you need anything, just ask."

"Well, we were already sorted and need to find Gryffindor Tower," Hermione lied quickly, because she knew exactly where everything was.

"Of course, it would be the Marauders pleasure to help you on this noble quest," James said dramatically. Julia and Ginny giggled.

"Who are the Marauders?" Ginny asked.

"Us, of course. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs!" Sirius sung. This time, everyone laughed.

After dinner, the Marauders and Lily brought the new kids up to Gryffindor Tower. They told them stories of previous pranks they had pulled. Then, they all went to bed around midnight.

When they got to potions the next day, almost everyone was already paired up. James was with Sirius, Remus with Peter, and Harry paired with Lily. Hermione got paired with Ginny, and Julia was left partnerless. "Uh, professor, I don't have a partner….."

"Not to worry, my dear you can partner with-"

"Sorry I'm late Professor Slughorn, I was talking with professor McGonagall about-"

"Not to worry Severus, ah you can partner with Miss Maddex." Julia's jaw dropped and Sirius came up behind her and picked it up for her.

Once everyone had started working, Julia walked over to Snape and tried to be nice. "Hi…… uh Severus," she said and smiled at him. He looked so taken aback by someone being nice to him that he jumped up and almost smiled.

"So do you like potions Severus?" she asked. He just nodded. 'Okay, now how are we going to win the "Outstanding" grade for the term if he wouldn't even talk to me.'

At the end of class, he went around checking the potions everyone had made and had made his decision.

"And the winners are……… Miss Maddex and Mr. Snape!"

"Yay!" Julia yelled and jumped up and down. Everyone laughed. "Oh Severus, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Julia laughed at the expression on his face, which seemed happy, for once.

Defense Against the Dark Arts class was first the next morning.

"Class, we will be starting a new project, well, more like a contest. We are having a paired-dueling tournament!" Professor Scott said.

"Cool, I love dueling, this will be a piece of cake!" Julia said.

"I will pair you up in partners, and you will have to train to be able to cooperate to win a duel together," he said. The Marauder's kept on talking about the tournament while Lily and Hermione glared at them reproachfully. They only stopped when they heard their names, "Lily Evans and Harry Princeton, Ginny Wesley and James Potter, Hermione Gavin and Remus Lupin, Narcissa Black and Peter Pettigrew, Julia Maddex and Severus Snape, and Sirius Black and Bellatrix Black."

"Oh. My. God. You can NOT be serious," Sirius said.

"I refuse. Just fail me and put me out of my misery," Bellatrix said rudely.

"**Kill **me and put me out of my misery!" All the Gryffindors laughed and Sirius glared at them.

"No, see, you don't understand," Sirius said. "Putting me with her is like putting Dumbledore with Voldemort. I think you can tell who would be who."

Bellatrix glared at Sirius, who then ran and hid behind James. "Help, help, help! See professor, I'm too handsome to die!" Sirius squealed.

"My pairings are final, so just find a way to work with one another."

When class ended, everyone hurried out of the classroom and went down to lunch.

Sirius just kept poking his food, not eating it, hoping maybe if he starved himself, he might get out of this.

"My cousin. Of all the people I could have been paired with, I got my cousin. Though there is an upside to this," he said.

"Yeah, what?" Harry asked.

"At least I didn't get Snape," he said, snorting into his food.

"Ha ha, hilarious," Julia said. "Snape isn't terrible. He's probably pretty good at DADA but still how come the rest of you got good pairings?"

"Narcissa Black? Good? She scares the living daylights out of me!" Peter almost squeaked.

"Good point. What about the rest of you?"

"We are incredibly lucky?" James offered.

"Whatever. I'm going up to bed to see if I can go to sleep, wake up, and find out this was all a dream," Sirius said.

"Uhhh, Sirius, we have Charms next and-" Lily stopped talking when she realized that Sirius was already on his way up.

"Sirius, you slept through double charms!" Hermione said reproachfully.

"Who cares? I might have skipped it anyway," he said, depressed.

"Time for dinner!" Ginny said happily.

"How can you be so happy?" Sirius asked her.

"Uhhh…… I wasn't just paired with your cousin for dueling?" she said.

"Don't remind me, let's just eat," Sirius said.

"Okay, but you know, we're kind of worried about you, Sirius," Lily said.

"Okay, I'll try to cheer up," Sirius said, then smiled.

When they were at dinner, Bellatrix kept glaring over at the Gryffindor table. No one noticed.

Within the next hour they were fast asleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke with a start, and realized something terrible. "Oh my gosh, I need to find Harry!" she said worriedly.

"Harry, Harry, I need to talk to you!" Hermione practically yelled.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I just realized something! Quick, do you have your Marauder's Map?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, just let me get it out," Harry said, wondering what was up with the map.

"Harry, do you see anything odd about it?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"No, it's got you, me, Ginny, Juli-," Harry stopped. "Oh god, I didn't even realize that!" Harry said.

"We have got to get our hands on the Marauder's Map that the Marauders have, so we can put a Confundus Charm on it," Hermione said. "And for that we'll need-"

"Julia and Ginny," Harry finished, now with a determined grin on his face.

Later they found Julia and Ginny doing Transfiguration homework in the library.

"Hey guys, we need some help," Harry said. "Interested?"

"Of course we are Harry, just tell us what you want us to do, and we'll do it," Ginny said simply.

"Okay, here's the plan."

At midnight, Harry got up, but was trying very hard not to wake anyone else up. He grabbed the Marauder's Map from James's trunk after looking around a little. Then, he snuck down to the common room to meet Julia, Ginny, and Hermione. He handed it to Hermione, who was having a little trouble confunding the map.

"Oh, they are good!" Hermione said, frustrated.

Finally, the girls got it. Then, Julia and Ginny disillusioned themselves and snuck up to the boys' dormitory. They handed it to Harry, who put it back where it was before. Now, instead of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Julia Madden, and Ginny Weasley, it read Harry Princeton, Hermione Gavin, Julia Maddex, and Ginny Wesley.

The next day, when they arrived at Defense Against the Dark Arts, they were starting on their projects. James was staring at Lily, who was working with Harry. 'She's so amazing,' he thought. 'Why couldn't I have been paired with Lily?' he thought bitterly. 'Oh well, Harry's nice and he probably doesn't like her anyway."

"James? James!" Ginny said loudly.

His head jerked up. "What? What? Oh, sorry Ginny," he said, grinning guiltily. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Class, I'm going to see Professor Dumbledore, so just keep working and try to use some nonverbal spells," Professor Scott said, leaving the room.

Meanwhile, Harry and Lily were working, probably more focused than James and Ginny.

"Harry, you have to try to disarm me!" Lily said. "Don't worry, just do it."

"Okay," Harry said, a little uneasy about disarming his mom. "Expelliarmous!" he said.

"Good, now we're getting somewhere.

Julia and Severus were working together silently, which was a miracle for Julia. She usually had trouble staying silent for a minute. Severus had mastered nonverbal spells, and Julia was muttering under her breath.

Hermione, who had also learned how to do completely silent spells, was disarming Remus. He was smart, but was still not as good as either Hermione or Severus, so he had to at least mouth the words. He was amazed at how good Hermione was at nonverbal spells.

"Sirius, do you want me to hex you, because I'm very tempted now!" Bellatrix shouted.

"And I'm not, _Bella_!" he taunted. Bellatrix then started chasing him around the room, screaming and shooting off spells.

"Oh, is little Sirius scared?" she asked in her awful baby voice.

"Oh, we'll see who's scared, Bella!" he yelled.

"Oh boy," James said. "It's Gryffindor Black vs. Slytherin Black: Dueling Edition," James said worriedly, though some kids laughed.

"Come back here, and live up to your pathetic house!" Bellatrix screamed.

"And like you are?" Sirius gave a short laugh. You aren't being very sneaky, and I doubt you could EVER be cunning! You know, I think you're very close to disgracing the family name, like me!" Sirius said, laughing.

"I'll kill you, it's not like Mum will be sad about it!" Bellatrix said quietly, raising her wand.

"Expelliarmous!" James, Remus, Harry, and Julia shouted, pointing their wands at Bellatrix. She flew back and hit the wall behind her. Narcissa, her sister, ran over to her, and tried to wake her up.

"Detention for you six!" Professor Scott said angrily pointing at James, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Julia, and the newly awaken Bellatrix.

"What! Bellatrix was going to kill Sirius if we didn't do that!" James countered angrily.

"You still all have detention tonight, and I'm bringing you all to the Headmaster," he said. "The rest of you may go. Class dismissed!" he said, waking Bellatrix up. "Now, you six, come with me!"

The professor and the six students walked down to Dumbledore's office, got the gargoyle to move by saying the password, and went up to see Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, these students were attacking each other in class, well, it was these five against this one," he said, indicating Bellatrix.

"I see. May I ask why you were fighting?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, you see-" Harry started.

"We were-" Remus added.

"She was attacking-" James said.

"She said she would kill him, and-" Julia started.

"There was screaming and-" Remus said.

"Bellatrix was shooting off spells everywhere-" Harry said accusingly.

"She said his mum hates him-" Julia started tearfully.

"Which is true, but-" Sirius started.

"You see, they're all against me!" Bellatrix finished.

Dumbledore looked slightly confused. "Well, what I got from all of that was that Sirius and Bellatrix had some kind of fight, and they were screaming and Bellatrix threatened to kill him and was shooting a lot of spells and then she made some comment about his mother, and then you five-"

"Four. Sirius didn't attack Bellatrix with the others, I just brought him because I knew he was involved."

"Okay, well, then you four attacked Bellatrix and now you're here," Dumbledore said simply. "So, as sorry as I am that I have to do this, I'm going to have to take twenty points from Gryffindor and twenty points from Slytherin.

"Okay, Professor Dumbledore," the Gryffindors said, looking down at their feet.

"I don't think that Slytherin should have as many points taken away, because it was only me from Slytherin. For them, there were five of them!" Bellatrix burst out.

"Miss Black, do you think you are stronger than those Gryffindors?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, of course!" she said loudly.

"Which means this fight had two equal forces, which means this fight was as much Slytherin's fault as it was Gryffindor's," Dumbledore finished. "Well, instead of reporting to Professor Scott for your detention, you will be reporting to me.

Bellatrix looked like someone had died.

"Ah, as I see spending your night with me and a bunch of Gryffindors isn't your idea of fun, is it Miss Black. Therefore, you have my permission to invite four Slytherins if they agree to come."

Bellatrix looked shocked. "Okay…… sir," she said uncertainly.

"You kids may go now," Dumbledore said.

When Bellatrix got back to the Slytherin Common room, she thought about what Dumbledore had said. 'Hmmm, where will I find four suckers who would be willing to hang out in detention with me, some Gryffindors, and Dumbledore?' she thought.

"Hey Bella!" Narcissa Black said.

"Hi Bellatrix," Severus said quietly.

'Found the suckers,' she thought, grinning.

"Hey guys. How would you guys like to help me torture some Gryffindors tonight?" she asked. "You see, I got detention tonight for what happened in class today, and Dumbledore said I could invite four people. Please come!" She gave them her best sad face, and waited.

"Okay," Regulus and Rodolphus said.

"Fine, but you owe me!" Narcissa told her sister.

"Fair enough," Bellatrix said.

"How about you? Please Severus!"

"Okay, cleaning things isn't too hard," he said, recognizing defeat.

"Thanks guys! You are the best!" she said and ran off.

The Gryffindors were walking to Dumbledore's office for their detention.

"I wonder who my idiot cousin invited," Sirius said curiously.

"Well, we can find out soon, our detention starts in three minutes," Remus said, walking up to Dumbledore, who was standing at the door to his office.

"Hello students, how are you this evening?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"What'll we be cleaning tonight, Professor?" James asked.

"Tonight, you will not be cleaning, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore replied mysteriously. "Tonight, we will be trying something different."

"No cleaning? No lines?" Remus questioned, clearly surprised.

"That is correct, Mr. Lupin." He looked up. "Ah, here come the Slytherins."

The five Gryffindors turned around. Bellatrix came up to them, walking next to Narcissa, Regulus, Rodolphus, and Severus. "Oh god, no! My five least favorite people!" Sirius said loudly.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Black, Miss Black, Mr. Black, Mr. Lestrange, and Mr. Snape. Come, we're going down to the great hall for the detention. The students followed until they reached the great hall and went inside. Almost by instinct, when Dumbledore told them to sit down, they sat down at their house tables. Dumbledore then waved his hand and said _Vanisio! _and all the house tables disappeared. All of the students fell down.

"Hey! Couldn't you have warned us in some way," James said, slightly annoyed and sore.

"I'm so sorry, I guess I should have warned you. Please forgive me. Right now though, we must get started on your detention. Please sit in a circle."

They then sat down and Dumbledore sat between Narcissa and Remus. "Well, first I thought we'd learn something about each of us. I'll start. My ideal Christmas gift would be a pair of wool socks and my full name is Albus Percival Wulfrid Brian Dumbledore," he said encouragingly. You next, Remus."

"Uhhh, okay, my favorite class is Defense Against the Dark Arts and someday I hope to teach it here at Hogwarts."

"Good, you next Mr. Potter."

"Okay, I want to be an Auror and I love Lily Evans!" James said.

They continued until the last person in the circle, Narcissa, went.

"Okay, everyone, we're going to stand up and do some trust exercises

"Or _dis_trust exercises in this case," Julia said, glaring at the Slytherins. Harry, Sirius, and James sniggered.

"Now, I'll pair you up randomly, and that person will be your trust partner. James Potter, you will partner with Severus Snape, Remus Lupin with Rodolphus Lestrange, Harry Princeton with Regulus Black, Sirius Black with Bellatrix Black, and Julia Maddex with Narcissa Black."

The Gryffindors were gaping at Dumbledore, but not nearly as much as the Slytherins were.

Within minutes, they had started working. Even if they were working, no one watching would be able to tell. They were falling back into each other, but not doing such a good job with the catching part. Sirius kept letting Bellatrix fall to the ground. Then, each time, Bellatrix retaliated by kicking the back of his knees, making him buckle his knees and fall.

Meanwhile, no one else was doing any better. James and Severus were taking turns letting each other fall to the ground and laughing at the other.

Remus and Rodolphus were doing it, but grudgingly. They were glaring at each other the whole time, and every once in a while _accidentally_ not catching each other.

Harry and Regulus were muttering phrases like "stupid Gryffindor" or "future death eaters" and regularly dropping the other.

Julia and Narcissa were pushing each other forward and making them fall on their faces. Eventually, they both just sat down with their backs against each other. Dumbledore came over and asked "Why aren't you trust exercising?"

"She won't cooperate," Narcissa said.

"And like you would?" Julia countered.

"Okay, now we are going to try something new: Julia, say something nice about Narcissa.

"You're joking, right?"

"Okay, Narcissa, say something nice about Julia."

"I'll die."

"Really! One of you, try it!"

"Okay," Julia said finally. "Narcissa, you have a wonderful trust partner," Julia said, smirking.

He then moved over to Sirius and Bellatrix.

"Sirius, say something nice about Bellatrix."

"Keep dreaming!"

"Bellatrix, say something nice about Sirius."

"Drop dead!" she shouted at Dumbledore.

"You are dismissed from detention," Dumbledore said.

Ten minutes after detention ended, James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Julia arrived in the common room and were so tired, they fell asleep right there on the couches.


	2. NOOOOOOOOOO!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!**

**Chapter 2:**

**NOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

"Hey, guys. How did detention go last night," Ginny asked. Harry, James, Sirius, Remus, and Julia all shuddered.

"I have been to too many detentions to count, but that one was especially cruel and unusual!" James said.

"Man, that was an unusual detention," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Well, tell us about it!" Lily said anxiously.

"To sum it up, it was us, five Slytherins, Dumbledore, and a lot of falling!" Julia said, remembering last night.

"Okay, I'm not sure I want to know," Hermione said.

"Trust me, you don't," Remus stated.

They laughed and went down to breakfast. After breakfast, they had Charms.

"Lily, please help me, I don't get this," James whined.

"No, you need to learn how to do it yourself."

"Hermione?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Nope."

"Julia?" Sirius gave her his famous sad puppy face that no one yet has been able to say no to.

"Keep dreaming."

After Charms, they went to lunch and noticed that Dumbledore was focusing on about thirteen people, eight from the Gryffindor table and five from the Slytherin table.

"Have any of you noticed Dumbledore looking at us for the whole time?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well, hopefully he doesn't want to make us do detention with him again!" Sirius said, becoming pale.

As they were walking from lunch to double Potions, they were pulled by someone into a spare classroom. When they walked inside, they saw six people and screamed. Those people were Dumbledore, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Regulus, Rodolphus, and Severus.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" the eight Gryffindors screamed.

"Why, professor, why?" James said angrily.

"I would like to offer you a chance to win thirty points for your house each," Dumbledore said happily. "If you accept this offer, you get the points and you get to help the cause of inter-house unity. You will also be living in a tower all together. It won't be Gryffindor tower or the Slytherin dungeons. This place will be totally neutral."

"I can't believe I'm going to do this, but-" Lily started.

"You don't believe it because it's not going to happen!" James and Sirius said.

"Fine, but I don't like it!" Julia said, and Remus and Harry nodded.

"I agree to participate," Hermione said.

"Fine, if they all can do it, we can too," Sirius said, hoping that the Slytherins would say no.

"We've talked it over and just to prove we're not wimpy, we'll do it," Bellatrix said, "If, you make it 50 points each, only for the Slytherins."

"Done. Okay, you'll be moving in on the 11th. You thirteen are dismissed from all classes that day so you can move in and get situated. Now, go to class and please tell Professor Slughorn you were talking with me."

They left to go to Potions. When they arrived, they started working on their potions with more tension then ever before. That night, when they got to their dorms, they hardly talked and went straight up to bed.

When they woke up on October 11th, they walked to Dumbledore's office, levitating their trunks in front of them. They saw the Slytherins as they neared Dumbledore, and the thirteen of them walked together in silence.

"Glad to see you've all made it," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Now let me take you to where you're all going to be living."

Sirius fake-smiled. "Kill me," he said, depressed.

Bellatrix looked over at Sirius. "Nah, too easy," she said, even too unhappy to torture her cousin today.

"Well, here it is. This is where you will be staying for a little while. Now, get to unpacking. Girls, to the right, boys to the left.

"You mean we have to stay with _them_?" Severus said, disgusted at the thought.

"We're not too crazy about you either, Snivellus," James said coldly.

"I don't think that name-calling is necessary," Dumbledore shot towards James, who quickly looked down at his feet.

"Sorry professor," James mumbled.

"That's quite alright, James," Dumbledore said, smiling at him. "Alright, I'm going to leave you to get to know one another. Remember, you won't be able to do magic in the dorms, only in the common room. Have fun."

"Have fun? HAVE FUN???" Ginny yelled incredulously. "Sorry, but I might rather kick the bucket than spend a few weeks with these Slytherins." She nodded her head toward the five Slytherins in the corner.

The thirteen of them ate lunch in the common room that day.

"Well, there haven't been any death threats. Yet." Harry sighed. The Slytherins glared at him from across the room. Harry glared at them back. An hour later, all the Gryffindors were down at the Quidditch pitch.

"Nice practice team, we'll nail Slytherin in the opening game this Saturday!" James told his team optimistically. Then he and Sirius walked over to Remus, Lily, Harry, Hermione, Julia, and Ginny.

"I always love the first game of the season, because it's always us against Slytherin," Sirius said happily.

They went up to dinner and then back to the common room.

"I can't believe we agreed to this," Julia said.

"We? WE???" Sirius said. "It seemed more like you agreed for us!" he said, pointing at himself and James. Why did you agree to it anyway? Didn't you think about it at all?"

"Now, wait a minute. Did I say, "Ooo, ooo, Sirius wants to do it, Sirius wants to do it! No, I didn't think so!" Julia said defensively. "I have to go to bed; I don't want to be around people like him anymore." She spun on her heel and stormed out of the common room and up to the girls' dormitory. Sirius tried to follow her, but fell down the slide that appeared and replaced the staircase.

"Damn, it's got the same spell on it that the girls' dormitory in Gryffindor Tower has," he grumbled. Lily, Hermione, and Ginny ran up after Julia, but not before giving Sirius exasperated looks.

Ten minutes later Lily, Hermione, and Ginny emerged from the dormitory. "Don't worry Sirius, she'll come around, I think she just needed some sleep," Hermione said, patting Sirius on the back sympathetically.

Sirius put his head in his hands and said, "What have I done?" He then walked toward the wall and sat down against it. Five seconds later, he started banging his head against the wall

The next morning, the Gryffindor girls woke up because Bellatrix kept hitting them with a pillow.

"Get up you stupid, lazy, Gryffindors. And Wesley, do me a favor. Try not to talk in your sleep anymore. It kind of creeps me out." Bellatrix smirked and left the room.

"Oh, she's gonna get it," Ginny said, trying to walk out after Bellatrix, but being held back by the other girls.

"You might want to get dressed first," Julia said, laughing. Ginny was wearing pajamas with little broomsticks on them. Lily and Hermione were already dressed, and Julia wore pink shorts and a blue t-shirt.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Ginny said, eyeing Julia's pajamas.

"Glad to see you're in a better mood than yesterday," Lily noticed. "Sirius is pretty hurt. He was depressed all the way until we went to bed."

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about that!" Julia said, remembering how mean she was last night. "I was so tired and I was overreacting big-time! I've got to go apologize."

"Okay, but, Julia shouldn't you change out of your-" Hermione started. Julia had already left the dormitory. "Pajamas," Hermione finished.

Julia had just entered the great hall. She heard people laughing, and looked for the Marauders and Harry. When she saw them, she ran over and sat down. "Sirius, I'm so sorry for overreacting last night, do you forgive me?" Julia said quickly.

"Yes, I forgive you, though you might want to know that you're wearing your pajamas to breakfast," Sirius said, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Oh crap!" Julia shrieked. She looked down and saw her pink short shorts and her blue t-shirt.

"Don't worry, they're very cute, Julia," Sirius said, earning a smack from Julia.

"And they really go with your blue velvet slippers," James said, trying not to laugh, but failing miserably.

"Hey! I like my slippers!" Julia said indignantly.

"Well, it seems like everyone who sees you will start laughing or teasing you, so the four of us would be honored to be your escorts back to the dormitory, so you can change. You are going to change, right?" Harry asked.

"Ha, ha, ha. If your not careful Mr. Princeton, I'll smack you too!" Julia said.

"I think you should put a full-length mirror in your room now, just in case," Remus said, smiling cheekily.

"Shut up!" Julia said, slapping him playfully.

After tormenting her about the pajama thing through breakfast, the boys went with her up to the common room. Then they let her run up to get changed into her uniform. She came back down and they went to potions. When they got there, class started, and Julia sat down with Snape.

"Hi Severus. I guess you want to laugh at me for this morning," Julia said, ready to give another slap.

"No, I was just kind of curious why you showed up to breakfast in pajamas," Severus said quietly.

"It was an accident!" she insisted.

"Okay," he said, still sounding curious.

For the first time, they brewed their potions in almost complete silence. When Potions was over, they went to lunch. After lunch, they went to the library.

"It was so quiet in Potions today," Harry said.

"Yeah, you would think someone had died," Sirius said. The librarian had just left the room to go talk to Professor McGonagall.

Julia looked mad. "Do you want to know why it was so quiet? Everyone was trying really hard not to laugh at me!" she almost shouted.

James looked at her in exasperation. "Do you seriously think people are still thinking about that?" he asked.

At that moment, two Ravenclaws walked past and burst out laughing when they looked right at Julia.

"Shut up! It's not like you guys have never been embarrassed!" Ginny yelled glaring at them. They stopped laughing and scurried away, scared that one of the eight Gryffindors would attack them.

"Nice job, Ginny. You scared some little second years," James said sarcastically.

"Hey, be nice! Thanks Ginny," Julia said quietly. She leaned her head on Sirius's shoulder, wishing she could do this morning over. Suddenly, Sirius bolted up, knocking Julia's head off his shoulder.

"Marauders! Harry! Meeting!" Sirius said, standing up and walking to Dumbledore's office.

Twenty minutes later, three of the Marauders and Harry came back to the group with identical grins on their faces.

"What have you guys done?" Lily asked.

"What ever do you mean, honey?" James asked innocently.

Lily whipped out her wand and put it on the bridge of James's nose. "Don't call me honey," she said warningly.

"Got it," James said. "Darling."

Lily spun around and pointed her wand right at James's head. "Engorgio," she said quietly with a danger to it. James's head started swelling dramatically. When it was done, it was about the size of a beach ball. "Now you finally look like you act. Big-headed!" The sight was too much for Sirius, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Julia. They burst out laughing.

"James, you should see yourself!" Remus said, out of breath from laughing.

"Doesn't it weigh a ton?" Sirius asked through laughing really hard.

"Now your head matches your ego! Massive!" Julia teased.

"I'm going to fix it!" James yelled. He tried several spells to shrink it, but none of them worked.

"I might have tweaked the spell so it would only deflate if you did some embarrassing things, so you wouldn't be so arrogant.

James pouted. "Fine. What do I need to do?"

Lily smirked. "First, you have to hop up and down on one foot and pat your head and rub your stomach all at the same time."

"Fine." James got up and started hopping up and down on one foot. Then he started to rub his stomach and pat the top of his head. "Wow, this is kind of hard!" James said, struggling greatly.

"Okay, the next thing you have to-" Lily stopped. "You can stop now James," she said watching him with amusement. "Now, like I was saying, the next thing you have to do is skip around the whole library singing 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'."

"Alright," James groaned. He started skipping and then started singing.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above a world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

The other seven were laughing so hysterically now, that there were tears running down their faces. He repeated that a few more times and broke into a sprint back to the group.

"Okay, now you only have to do one more thing. Besides me, you have to kiss everyone in this whole group on the cheek."

James's jaw dropped. "Nasty, I'm not kissing Sirius, Remus, or Harry!"

"Okay," Lily said.

"Wait a minute. Why are you agreeing so easily?" James asked suspiciously.

Lily grinned. "Because that just means you have to kiss Hermione, Julia, and Ginny. On the lips."

James was embarrassed, but was trying really hard not to show it. "Okay, watch me." He first went up to Hermione. He was embarrassed, but he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She then turned the same color as a tomato, and looked away from James. Then, he turned to Julia, was about to kiss her and then-

"Wait, I have an idea!" Lily said excitedly. "You have to kiss Julia and Ginny for at least a minute!"

"What?!" Julia and Ginny shouted.

"Too bad, girls, James has to do this to get his head back to normal," Lily said.

James then leaned in to kiss Julia. Harry winced. One of his best friends was making out with his father. 'Wow, this is creepy,' he thought. 'If he was still alive, he'd be old now, like in his thirties,' Harry thought, even though he was trying not to.

James and Julia broke the kiss, James was blushing and when James turned away, Julia got a tissue, and started wiping off her mouth and tongue. Harry snorted with laughter when he saw what Julia was doing. 'Guess she realized that too,' Harry thought.

Harry rolled his eyes when he now saw his dad making out with his crush. 'Ughh, I really hope he's a bad kisser,' Harry thought jealously.

Then, as James was finishing his minute of kissing Ginny, the group saw Lily slyly pull out her wand and cancel the enlarging spell.

When James finished, Sirius blurted "James! I bet you didn't have to do any of that stuff! I just saw Lily cancel the spell."

James then rounded on Lily. "Lily, you're lucky I love you, or this would hurt a lot!" James started chasing Lily around the library and caught her. He tackled her and tickled her almost to death.

"Now Lily, as your punishment, you will have to kiss me!" James said happily.

Lily wiggled out from under him. "I don't think so, Potter," she said.

That night, they did their homework, well, Hermione and Remus did their homework. The others just played wizard chess and James kept grinning at Remus, Sirius, and Harry. They all kept looking at Julia. Finally, they got tired and went to bed.

The next morning Julia got a very big surprise at breakfast. When they went down, everything was normal. Halfway through, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. Every student in the hall looked up at him.

"Hello students. I apologize for interrupting your breakfast, but I have an announcement to make. Yesterday, many of you know, a certain student came to breakfast in unique attire. What you all probably didn't know was that I told that student to show up in pajamas to show my new idea of a monthly pajama day. On the 12th of every month, every student will be allowed to wear their pajamas as long as they're appropriate. Thank you for listening." Dumbledore sat down, and everyone resumed eating.

Julia turned and hugged Harry, James, Sirius, and Remus. "Thank you guys so much! No one's going to make fun of me now. Except the Slytherins. Well, most of them." James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Ginny raised their eyebrows. "Okay, all of the one's I've met," she said, not wanting to tell them yet that Snape was nice.

After breakfast, they went to Charms. James was trying not to act as arrogant as usual, in fear that Lily might swell his head again.

At lunch, Lily sat next to Harry, who made sure to sit next to Ginny. Lily was starting to like the influence her trick made on James, even though 'It would have been better if Sirius hadn't ruined it,' she thought bitterly.

"Lily, may you please pass the pumpkin juice?" James asked politely. Everyone on the table near enough to hear him stared long and hard at him. "What? I'm not allowed to be nice and polite?"

"Not **that** nice and polite," Remus said, shaking his head. Sirius turned toward his friend.

"What's happening to you? You used to be so rude and obnoxious! Where did I go wrong?" Sirius asked himself in exasperation. Lily elbowed him.

"What's wrong with being caring and sensitive?" Lily countered Sirius angrily.

"For a caring and sensitive guy, nothing. For James Potter, everything."

Lily and Sirius didn't talk for the rest of the day. Unfortunately for Lily's new opinion of James, he went back to acting like he was before.

At about nine o'clock at night, Lily slammed her book shut. "James, will you quit playing with that stupid snitch? I can't concentrate!"

"Awww, come on, take a break from your working and have some fun for once in your life," James said, laughing at her.

That was the last straw for Lily. "James, I'm fed up with your excessively loose attitude towards everything! Can you for once try to be serious? And no, I'm not referring to Black! I hate you, Potter!" She was glaring at him, with such an intense glare that neither she nor anyone else noticed Harry run up to his dormitory, almost in tears.


	3. Thinking the Unthinkable

**Disclaimer: Nobody in their right mind would believe that I own HP. **

**Chapter 3:**

**Thinking the Unthinkable**

Around ten minutes after the fight, James, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Julia, and Ginny were sitting around in the common room. James was depressed, and Sirius was trying to cheer him up. It was then that Hermione, Julia, and Ginny realized that Harry had left.

"Boys, we'll be right back. We just want to go see Harry. I think he left for your dorm." The three girls got up and started walking up the boys' staircase. When they opened the door, they found Harry alone. But what surprised them was that Harry was sobbing into his hands.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Ginny and Julia asked, shocked, because they had rarely seen Harry cry.

"I think I know what's wrong," Hermione said sadly. She walked over, sat next to Harry, and hugged him.

Julia and Ginny suddenly caught on and gasped. "Oh, we're so sorry, Harry. But Harry, remember, this is when they were younger and Lily didn't like your dad. And when James was an asshole," Julia said. Ginny elbowed Julia in the ribs. She realized what she said and winced. "Sorry Harry, not trying to be mean or anything, but he was."

"I know. It's just I was so excited to finally get to meet my parents, at an age where I could actually talk. Now it just seems like my mom would never EVER want to marry my dad."

"Don't worry, Harry. They're already married. Kind of. Yep, they are, they just don't know it yet," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Harry, they will fall in love. Hopefully, we'll be able to stay long enough to see that," Hermione said. "So? Are you cheered up?"

"Yeah, for the most part. I think I'm just going to go to sleep," Harry said, getting under the covers.

"Want us to tuck you in?" Julia asked mockingly.

Harry grinned. "It couldn't hurt," he said in his best little-kid voice.

They tucked him and then he wiggled loose.

"Goodnight, honey," Ginny said, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, dear," Julia said, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Harry, and sorry, I'm gonna pass on kissing you." Harry pouted. "Okay, fine." She then kissed him on the forehead. All four of them laughed for about a minute after and then the girls left as the three boys from downstairs came up to the dormitory. They said goodnight to each other, and all fell asleep quickly.

The next morning at breakfast, Lily and James pretty much made an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't talk to each other. The other six tried to bring up neutral subjects like classes, quidditch, and a variety of other subjects. Every time one of the two of them spoke up about something, the other would play the devil's advocate and disagree. That caused them to be quiet for at least three minutes before speaking again.

"Oh my god! What gives people? You two are acting so babyish!" Ginny said. "And I thought Sirius and Julia were the immature ones."

"Hey! We are not!" Julia and Sirius said in unison. Then the looked up at each other, grinning.

"Yeah, and neither are we! You're just a big meanie," James said, crossing his arms and pouting. The rest of them started smirking.

"Yeah, I'm not babyish!" stated Lily, greatly offended. The other six exchanged looks.

"Well, we better get going to class," Remus said, noticing the time. During Transfiguration, James wandered over to where Lily was and tapped her on her shoulder from behind.

She spun around. "Oh, Potter, what do you want?"

"To be back on speaking terms with you. I miss flirting with you, and you telling me to shut up. I miss playing with the snitch in the common room and you telling me to do my homework and stop showing off. I miss you talking to me, whether friendly or annoyed by me. I just miss talking to you."

James turned to walk back to his desk. This time someone tapped his shoulder. He turned, ready to be scolded or something of the sort. What he saw when he turned around shocked him. Lily Evans stood there, but he was surprised to see her looking at him in an apologetic way. A small smile played across her face. She looked him straight in the eye, unaware that the whole class was now listening to their conversation, and said, "I'm sorry Potter. I really shouldn't have blown up at you like that. I never knew that you did all that because you seriously- DON'T say anything Black!" she said, turning toward Sirius with her wand. "I didn't know you actually annoyed me half to death because you cared about me that much," she finished.

"Does that mean that you want to go out with me?" James asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like you like that. I'm willing to be your friend though."

James was disappointed, but he wasn't going to give up on Lily. He held out his hand in agreement to her terms, and she shook it.

'Ha! She thinks I've given up. This could be fun,' he thought to himself.

'Good, he's finally given up on me. Maybe I'll actually enjoy hanging around him now,' the happy redhead thought.

When the eight went to lunch, Harry wouldn't talk to anyone. Hermione, Ginny, and Julia kept looking over at him sympathetically. Suddenly, Ginny got hit by a brilliant idea. She got up and pulled Hermione and Julia out of their seats at the table.

"Hey! I'm not finished yet!" said Julia indignantly.

Ginny put a vanishing spell on the food on Julia's plate and responded, "You are now."

Once out of the Great Hall, Hermione stopped Ginny and asked "Okay, now I think we deserve to know what's going on."

"Fine. I need Julia's help to cheer Harry up."

Julia looked at Ginny as though she belonged in an insane asylum. "What can _**I**_ do that neither of you can?"

"I thought that that was obvious. We need to convince James that he still loves Lily."

"Again I ask. What can I do that neither of you can?"

"It's not something that we can't exactly. Hermione's already doing it, maybe obliviously. We need to spend more time with James to be able to convince him that he still loves Lily. My idea was to get closer to his friends. Like I said, Hermione's already doing it. She has Remus. I need you to get Sirius. Not gonna be hard for you to do. He's already falling for you. Hard.

"What?!" Hermione and Julia yelped.

"Oh come on Hermione, don't give me that, you and I both know you have a major crush on Remus. And Julia. You've practically got Sirius wrapped around your finger. If anyone can get close to him, it's you. This is something I can't do. This is your responsibility. Now, will you both just do this to help Harry? You know you want to help him, and James, and Lily. Not to mention, you both deep down, really want to do this." Ginny held out communication rings that had each of their initials on them. They could talk to each other by using a codeword that they magically program into it.

"Fine. I'll do it. If it'll help Harry." Julia reached forward to take one of the rings. Hermione nodded and followed in suit. Ginny put the last one on herself.

"Good. I really hope this works." Ginny put her hand in the middle of all of them. Hermione put her hand on top reluctantly, and Julia placed hers on top of Hermione's, now with a determined grin.

Ginny looked at Julia in mild surprise. "Why are you grinning like that?"

Julia smirked. "Sirius won't know what hit him."

Ginny and Hermione laughed and Hermione said, "Three."

Julia followed, "Two."

Then Ginny said, "One."

As one, they all shouted, "Break!"

The next day, they went down to breakfast and James was acting odd.

"Hey babe," he said coming up behind Julia and grabbing her around the waist.

"James, I'll ask you this once and only once: WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!" Julia yelled, shaking James' shoulders.

Everyone started laughing. "What did you do, Black?" Lily asked. Sirius mumbled something incoherent. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that," she said.

"I said I put a hex on James to make him in love with the first girl he sees, but I was hoping that it would be you, Lily," Sirius said.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted.

"Don't worry, Lily, it should only last about a day or two."

"Shut up, Black!" Lily said furiously.

"Ewwwww!" Julia said loudly. "James Potter is in love with me!"

"I can see why," Sirius said, flirting.

"And I can't see how any girls would fall for that one," Julia said, smirking. Sirius looked shocked.

"I have never felt so rejected!" Sirius said in mock anger.

Later on, everyone was up in Gryffindor Tower, doing homework.

"Cool, Hogsmeade this weekend! You guys ever been to Hogsmeade?" Remus asked.

"No, but we've heard about it," Ginny said.

"Hey, anyone want a date, cause I'm available!" Sirius said loudly. All the girls in the room except Lily, Hermione, Julia, and Ginny giggled, whereas those four rolled their eyes in exasperation.

"You are so arrogant!" James said, laughing.

"You're one to talk, Potter," Lily said jokingly.

"Stop fighting! I'm _trying_ to do my homework!" Hermione said.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," Harry said.

"I guess I am too," Lily said. "And I think it would be wise for you guys to do the same."

**The Next Day**

During Charms the next day, Sirius had three girls come up to him and ask him to Hogsmeade. He said no to all of them.

Meanwhile, Lily and Harry were working on the lesson, when Lily suddenly said, "Can I ask you a question, Harry?"

"Sure Lily, what's up?"

"Uhhh…… DoyouwanttogotoHogsmeadewithme?" Lily said quickly.

"Sorry what was that Lily?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me?" she said, blushing.

"Sure, I'll go with you," he said.

"Cool!" she said. "I'll be right back!"

"Hermione, Julia, Ginny! I'm going out with Harry!" Lily said happily.

"What!" they said, in surprise.

"He said he'd go to Hogsmeade with me! Isn't that so cool?"

Behind her, James was getting angry. 'Hmm, how to I get Lily to like me?' he thought.

Then at lunch, James decided what to do. "Hey Ginny, how about you and I go to Hogsmeade together?"

'That's Harry's dad!' she thought before she said, "Sure, I'd love to go with you James," she said. Then she kissed him on the cheek, and ran off to her next class.

'Operation: Make Lily jealous so she'll like me has been launched,' he thought with a grin on his face. "Sucker," James muttered under his breath and gave a short laugh.

'Operation: Make Lily jealous so she'll like **James** has been launched,' the smaller, determined redhead thought with a smirk. "Sucker," she laughed under her breath.

"Hi Severus," Julia said when she entered the potions room.

"Hi Julia," he said back to her. She smiled. 'This is definitely an improvement. A few days ago he wouldn't even look at me,' she thought.

"Hey Jules, whatcha doing?" Sirius asked.

"What we're all supposed to be doing: making Veritiserum," she said, slightly annoyed, yet entertained. "What are _you_ doing?" she said back.

"Well, that's obvious." He shot her a smile. "I'm flirting with you."

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you would stop," she said, not looking up from her book. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Fine," he said then pouted. Julia started laughing. He walked back to James and started working on his potion.

"How are we doing?" Sirius asked James.

"_I'm_ doing fine, no thanks to you," James said, clearly frustrated.

"I had to make sure she was okay, after all she is paired with Snape," he said, defending his reasoning for ditching James for Julia.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Remus were working together. "Remus, if you add one stir the other way, it makes it better," Hermione said. He tried it, and it turned exactly the right color.

"Thanks Hermione, that's amazing, how did you know that?" he said, sounding impressed.

"Oh, I had a really good potions professor back at my old school," she said, grinning.

"You were lucky, I mean Slughorn's good, he just spends too much time treating us like his kids to teach us more than the book does," Remus said sadly.

"Ummm…… Hermione, do you think you might like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, I'd love to, Remus!" she replied. "Thank you." She smiled sweetly at him.

Severus was staring at Julia as she finished the potion. 'She's kind of pretty' he thought. 'No, No, stop thinking that!' he thought angrily. 'You don't like her, Severus! You can't! She's friends with the Marauders and I'm pretty sure she's close to dating one. She's a Gryffindor, and I bet if I become her friend- wait, no, I don't **want** to be her friend, why am I even- ahhh, I'll just forget about it,' he ranted to himself silently.

"Okay class, you can go early today, since you all did so well," Slughorn said proudly. The class scrambled out.

"Hey Jules!"

"Hi Sirius," she replied. "What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask you to Hogsmeade tomorrow," he said quietly.

She stood on her tip-toes, and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. "I hope this answers your question," she said, realizing what a good actress she was being.

'Uhhh, that's not quite how I thought she would react,' Sirius thought. 'This was way better!' He grinned and ran off to meet up with the others.

'I love my assignment!" she thought happily, skipping down the hallway.

In a nearby corner, one teenager, who thought he might of had a small chance, lost all remaining hope as he thought about the scene he had just witnessed not even a minute ago. He ran off to get to his next class in time, trying not to think about the pain he felt.

The group, minus Harry, Ginny, Julia, and Hermione, was sitting around the Gryffindor/Slytherin shared common room, discussing the Hogsmeade trip that would be happening the day after tomorrow.

"Hogsmeade is going to be so fun!" Lily gushed. "I'm going with Harry!" 'What a cute name, also!'

"I'm going with Ginny," James said, trying to sound as happy as Lily. 'Ginny is cool, she's just not Lily,' he thought sadly.

"I'm going with Hermione!" Remus said. 'She's so cute when she's studying, too!' he thought.

"I'm going with Julia!" Sirius said, sounding ecstatic. 'I'm even pretty sure that she likes me!' he thought.

"Well, it's getting late, we should probably go to bed," Lily said, and everyone else in the group decided that was a good idea.

Julia was in History of Magic class on Friday, and doing a lot of thinking (which was not usual for her in History of Magic). 'I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. I'm sorta-kinda dating my best friend's godfather, who, in my time happens to be dead, unfortunately.'

Harry, who was in the seat next to her, was also deep in thought (also unusual). 'I'm really looking forward to actually getting to talk to and find out about my mum, something most kids would have done already. And I really, really hope my dad isn't giving up on liking my mum. That could result in me not being born.' He shook that head out of his thought. 'How bizarre would that be?' he asked himself silently. 'I have to think of a plan to convince Lily that deep down, she really likes James. And convince James that he still loves Lily. This will be a challenge, but I **will** accomplish it. I might need a little help though,' he thought, his eyes darting around the room to Hermione, to Remus, to Sirius, to Ginny, and then to Julia right next to him. He then turned to face Professor Binns, who he realized with a smile, no matter how many years they went back in time, he would still be just as old and boring.

A/N: Next Chapter is when they go to Hogsmeade and after their trip. I hope you liked the start of this story!

Love Ya – Comet780


	4. How to Save a Marauder

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this writing except for the plot and Julia.**

**Chapter 4:**

**How to Save a Marauder**

The students woke up on Saturday morning, looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip that would be happening that day. A particular group of about ten students, with very different perspectives about the coming day; two excited Gryffindors, one confused Gryffindor, one content Gryffindor, four determined Gryffindors, one revenge-seeking Slytherin, and one depressed Slytherin. They set out for the day with different hopes and goals in mind.

"So, guys, you all ready to go?" James asked. Each boy assembled to stand next to their date. James moved to stand next to Ginny and grabbed her hand, Remus moved to stand next to Hermione, and smiled at her sweetly, Sirius moved to stand next to Julia and reached for her waist, where she lightly swatted his hand away then grinned up at him, and grabbed his hand instead. Harry went over to Lily and smiled at her nicely and eagerly. It could not have been clearer that he wanted to know so much about his mum and couldn't wait to start talking with her. The smaller redhead was looking at Harry happily, and trying not to laugh slightly at his eagerness. The two brunette girls were watching Harry with also some hidden laughter.

"So, we'll meet back in the Three Broomsticks in about two hours, okay?" Remus prompted. They nodded in agreement, and headed off in different directions to show the village of Hogsmeade to the new kids.

James looked over at Ginny awkwardly, and thought he should say something quickly to break the ice. Luckily it worked when he said, "So, do you like Quidditch much?" He could not have been more surprised. He thought she looked like sort of a girly-girl, but she sure wasn't. She was strong, athletic, passionate, a little stubborn, and though he wouldn't truly admit it to himself, gorgeous.

Ginny realized when she talked to James that though he could be arrogant, selfish, slacking, careless, and many other undesirable things, he could also be sweet, funny, cute (personality and physical), passionate about certain subjects, loyal, and he was really, really hot. She wished he showed his nice, non-egotistical side to other people. Despite his popularity already being high, she felt he could make it even higher if he didn't brag so much and show off all the time. If she continued to work on him, he might get around to showing the good side of James to Lily.

Meanwhile, Remus and Hermione were walking together in much less awkward silence. Whenever one of them would say something, it would spark a deep conversation. They were both smart, appeared slightly bookwormish, and were kind of shy. Remus and Hermione seemed to immensely enjoy the company of each other.

About half an hour before they were supposed to meet the others at the Three Broomsticks, Julia and Sirius had arrived there. They had spent the last half hour playing tag around Hogsmeade. Before that, they had been to Honeyduke's and Zonko's. Sirius had already silently recruited her to the Marauder's prank team. She could be very devious, a brilliant strategist, and she loved to risk getting in trouble. I couldn't hurt that she happened to be really pretty. She was also charismatic, funny, slightly sarcastic (she could be a really awesome Slytherin), determined, loyal, and mischievous.

Julia could not remember having a more fun time in Hogsmeade. 'I am so lucky I get to hang out with Sirius. I'm having so much fun flirting with him. I really don't want to start this whole dating thing soon. I'm having way too much fun as it is.'

At that time, Lily and Harry were sitting in the Three Broomsticks, having what seemed like, a conversation that would never end. Harry was awestruck when his mum told him about herself. Harry would, of course, want to ask his dad the same sorts of questions. He didn't want to ignore his only chance to learn anything about his parents besides their names.

Lily was slightly confused about why he was asking her questions, almost as though she were in an interview. She didn't mind, but was still curious about it. 'I never knew I was that interesting,' she thought to herself.

In a matter of five minutes, Lily and Harry's table was filled up with all of their friends. Sirius and Julia came over from their table, James and Ginny came in from outside, as did Hermione and Remus.

"So, did everyone have fun?" Sirius asked grinning at James and Remus. James glared at Sirius, and Remus just blushed. Sirius's grin turned into a huge smirk. "Whoa, I think Moony had fun," Sirius said, hoping he could get Hermione to blush as well. Hermione, hoping no one would notice, did turn a light pink. She sat in a sort of trance, with a small smile as well. Sirius thought he should move onto a new victim. He turned to Harry and Lily. "So, anything interesting happen here?" he asked innocently. Harry suddenly realized what he was implying and looked horrified.

"Uhhh, no, nothing at all," he said quickly, trying to draw the point to his three best friends. They caught on and one by one broke out into hysterical laughter. James looked at them worriedly.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked cautiously.

"We're," Julia said in between laughs, "completely," she added, "fine."

James, Sirius, and Remus looked surprised at how their dates were acting. Once the girls calmed down, they said they were gonna go to the bathroom to fix their hair. When Sirius tried to stop them saying their hair already looked beautiful, they gave Sirius looks that plainly said, 'Don't even try.'

Once out of earshot of the others, they all started talking at once. Hermione conjured a whistle and blew in it. Julia and Ginny covered there ears, as did about every other person in the pub, though most of them had no idea where the sound came from.

"Both of you, stop talking!" Hermione almost shouted. "This is so not good," ranted Hermione, while pacing the length of the wall.

Ginny stood silent and expressionless, and then said seriously, "You're right; it's hilarious, though, you have to admit that."

Hermione almost smiled. "Yeah, it is pretty funny, but really not good now, not only Lily likes Harry, but now everyone thinks they're a couple. Don't laugh again," she warned the two other girls. "Now, if I know Harry, he really hates hurting other people, so-"

"Way ahead of you, Mione," interrupted Julia. She looked at Ginny, who pulled out her notebook, and turned to a page in the middle of the book. "There, we have been recording certain things that we noticed about Lily and the Marauder's behaviors, and, ah, here is what we think will interest you." Ginny pointed down at the page.

Hermione gasped in remembrance. "I remember that day in Charms! She came up to us, telling us she was going out with Harry. Only what she doesn't know is-"

"She's going out with her son," finished Ginny. "Oh, let me show you this, I decided to record the exchange, thought it would be useful later. Turns out I was right. Here, oh, in case you didn't know this, our rings also video record things when we want them to, all we do is say the word."

"Oh yeah, we forgot to ask, what's the word?" asked Julia.

"Love. None of us, as far as I'm aware, will be using that word soon. Good command word. Anyway, here's the full video recording." Her ring suddenly started glowing and made a holographic-type projection right above it. It first showed to figures, one with dark red hair, and the other with jet black.

_Meanwhile, Lily and Harry were working on the lesson, when Lily suddenly said, "Can I ask you a question, Harry?"_

"_Sure Lily, what's up?"_

"_Uhhh…… DoyouwanttogotoHogsmeadewithme?" Lily said quickly._

"_Sorry what was that Lily?" Harry asked._

"_I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me?" she said, blushing._

"_Sure, I'll go with you," he said._

"_Cool!" she said. "I'll be right back!"_

"_Hermione, Julia, Ginny! I'm going out with Harry!" Lily said happily.  
_

"_What!" they said, in surprise._

"_He said he'd go to Hogsmeade with me! Isn't that so cool?"_

"_Hey Ginny, how about you and I go to Hogsmeade together?"_

"_Sure, I'd love to go with you James," she said. Then she kissed him on the cheek, and ran off to her next class._

"_Sucker," James muttered under his breath and gave a short laugh._

"_Sucker," she laughed under her breath._

"Wait a minute, I'm gonna try a different mode with this. I think I just figured out something important." She tapped her wand on a different color circle on her ring. The same scene appeared, but this time, there were thought bubbles.

_Meanwhile, Lily and Harry were working on the lesson, when Lily suddenly said, "Can I ask you a question, Harry?"_

"_Sure Lily, what's up?"_

"_Uhhh…… DoyouwanttogotoHogsmeadewithme?" Lily said quickly._

"_Sorry what was that Lily?" Harry asked._

"_I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me?" she said, blushing._

"_Sure, I'll go with you," he said._

"_Cool!" she said. "I'll be right back!"_

"_Hermione, Julia, Ginny! I'm going out with Harry!" Lily said happily.  
_

"_What!" they said, in surprise._

"_He said he'd go to Hogsmeade with me! Isn't that so cool?"_

_Behind her, James was getting angry. 'Hmm, how to I get Lily to like me?' he thought._

_Then at lunch, James decided what to do. "Hey Ginny, how about you and I go to Hogsmeade together?"_

'_That's Harry's dad!' she thought before she said, "Sure, I'd love to go with you James," she said. Then she kissed him on the cheek, and ran off to her next class._

'_Operation: Make Lily jealous so she'll like me has been launched,' he thought with a grin on his face. "Sucker," James muttered under his breath and gave a short laugh._

'_Operation: Make Lily jealous so she'll like __**James**__ has been launched,' the smaller, determined redhead thought with a smirk. "Sucker," she laughed under her breath._

"_Hi Severus," Julia said when she entered the potions room._

"_Hi Julia," he said back to her._

"_Hey Jules, whatcha doing?" Sirius asked._

"_What we're all supposed to be doing: making Veritiserum," she said, slightly annoyed, yet entertained. "What are you doing?" she said back._

"_Well, that's obvious." He shot her a smile. "I'm flirting with you."_

"_Well, I'd appreciate it if you would stop," she said, not looking up from her book. "I'm trying to concentrate."_

"_Fine," he said then pouted. Julia started laughing. He walked back to James and started working on his potion._

"_How are we doing?" Sirius asked James._

"_I'm doing fine, no thanks to you," James said, clearly frustrated._

"_I had to make sure she was okay, after all she is paired with Snape," he said, defending his reasoning for ditching James for Julia._

_Meanwhile, Hermione and Remus were working together. "Remus, if you add one stir the other way, it makes it better," Hermione said. He tried it, and it turned exactly the right color._

"_Thanks Hermione, that's amazing, how did you know that?" he said, sounding impressed._

"_Oh, I had a really good potions professor back at my old school," she said, grinning._

"_You were lucky, I mean Slughorn's good, he just spends too much time treating us like his kids to teach us more than the book does," Remus said sadly._

"_Ummm…… Hermione, do you think you might like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" he asked nervously._

"_Oh, I'd love to, Remus!" she replied. "Thank you." She smiled sweetly at him._

_Severus was staring at-_

"That's all I got on it, but wow," Ginny said, surprised.

"I know," Hermione said slowly.

"Yeah, who knew Sirius liked Julia **that** much," Ginny said, grinning, and earned a light swat from the embarrassed brunette. "I wonder who Snape was staring at," questioned Ginny.

"I dunno, maybe Bellatrix or something," Julia said, getting a laugh from the other two. They went back to the table and with the Marauders minus Pettigrew and plus Lily, and together the eight of them went back to the castle.

(IMPORTANT AN: OK, I don't like Peter AT ALL, so I'm just not gonna include him anymore. If I say Marauders, I mean just James, Sirius, and Remus. Got it? Good. Now back to the story.)

After dinner, Lily, Harry, Hermione, Julia, and Ginny sat in the common room, doing their homework when they hear a crash and people yelling in the boys' dorm. They rush up to find a gigantic pool of water on the ground, actually covering the ground up to 8 feet high. Harry and Ginny fell under, because they didn't know how to swim. Hermione, Lily, and Julia stared in shock, and started swimming around, trying to rescue all of the people in the room by dragging them up from the bottom of the water and taking them out of the room. Bellatrix, Regulus, and Rodolphus were hanging from the wooden bed tops, watching and screaming instead of actually doing anything. Sirius was also swimming, trying to help people escape from the pool-like dorm. He eventually got so tired and full of water that he passed out.

Once they had all of the unconscious people in the common room, they began administering CPR to them. The people who almost drowned were James, Remus, Harry, Ginny, Severus, and Narcissa. None of the Slytherins knew how to swim, but a few of them just escaped from the flood instead of trying to help the others. Hermione started CPR on Ginny first, and Lily started on Harry. Julia grabbed James and started giving him mouth-to-mouth. The three regained consciousness, and sat up, then fell back down since they were still really tired. Hermione finished with Ginny first so she started on Remus. Julia finished with James next, so she took Severus. Lily, who had never been more scared, finished, so she moved onto Narcissa. Julia finished as Severus regained slight consciousness, and she realized something in horrible shock. She sprinted upstairs and opened the door. After swimming a bit, she found Sirius. His skin was a bluish color, so she grabbed him, took him to the hall, and gave him CPR for about 15 minutes. He awakened slightly, so she picked him up and supported him on her shoulders and took him down the stairs.

The other two girls looked up as Julia led Sirius into the common room. They finished about ten minutes ago and were so tired that they relaxed finally; hoping that when they woke up, everyone would be okay. They rushed up to Julia to help her carry Sirius to the floor as all of the couches were being taken up. He fluttered his eyes open for a brief moment and mumbled, "Thank you Julia", before falling asleep. The girls were so relieved to hear him talk, and with that they fell asleep on the floor.

Hey guys! Tell me how you liked the chapter. Please review!


	5. CPR and Answers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 'Cept for Julia and the plot. Cause I'm broke. ( This is all the brilliant work of J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 5:**

**C.P.R. and Answers**

"Are they alive? What can we do? How can we help them?" was heard all around the common room around 3:00 A.M. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn were in the mixed common room as soon as they heard from the portraits about the kids. Madam Pomfrey rushed in and started diagnosing them.

"Well, they seem like they'll be fine to me. A lot of them were very lucky to survive with how waterlogged them seemed. The only ones who seemed fine were Misses Evans, Gavin, Maddex, and Miss Bellatrix Black as well as Mr. Regulus Black and Mr. Lestrange. They all seem fine, except that Misses Evans, Gavin and Maddex seem to have fainted not due to water, but from being severely light-headed."

"Do you think that you could wake them up? I think we should know what happened," Professor McGonagall persisted.

"No. We should let them sleep. They probably need it. I'll call them to my office in the morning," Dumbledore suggested. With that, they left the thirteen kids to sleep.

The next morning, everyone woke up, wondering what happened and why they were down in the common room. Then they remembered what had happened the previous night, and they woke someone else up to talk to, which meant everyone was up within about two minutes of the first person.

"Guys. Okay, now what happened?" Sirius asked.

"You almost drowned. You're so lucky that these two also knew CPR," Lily responded.

"Huh? What is c-p-r?" he sounded out. The three muggleborn girls giggled as Sirius tried to say it.

"No, not cpr, C.P.R. Rescue breathing techniques," Hermione corrected.

"What's that then?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"It means, mouth-to-mouth. Breathing your air into someone else who-" Hermione started.

"Whoa. So, like making out?" Sirius asked, now more interested.

"Well, no, it's only supposed to be used when someone is in a life or death situation like such-"

"So it is! That's weird, but cool. Can I be a doctor then?" he interrupted, grinning.

"Anyway…. Who are the people here who saved us?" James asked.

"Hermione, Julia, and I," Lily replied.

"Sooooo…. Who "saved" who?" Sirius asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the three girls, especially Julia.

"Actually," Julia said, speaking up for the first time, "As a matter of fact, I did save you," she said, smirking.

Sirius hid his surprise by thanking Julia profusely, even jumping up and hugging her. Still, he couldn't help but wonder more about that night.

"Who saved the rest of us?" Harry asked curiously.

Lily responded, "I saved you and Narcissa, Hermione saved Ginny and Remus, and Julia, our Gryffindor superstar," Lily paused to give Julia a pat on the back, "saved James, Severus, and at the last minute of his life, Sirius," she finished.

Sirius's jaw dropped when he heard that he had almost died.

"How come Bellatrix, Regulus, and Rodolphus weren't mentioned?" Narcissa asked. Hermione spun around.

"Oh, that's because they weren't drowning," she answered.

"Did they save anyone?" Narcissa asked, confused.

"No. I don't think, at least," Hermione replied.

"Wait." Narcissa turned to Bellatrix and the two boys next to her. "You three didn't do anything to help us?" she asked, her eyes flashing with anger and hurt.

Bellatrix looked around uneasily and got up. She started to walk quickly out of the common room to the Great Hall. Narcissa got up and started after Bellatrix. "Don't you walk away from me, you selfish, crazy bitch!" Narcissa screamed at her. Regulus and Rodolphus also followed the two fighting girls.

"That's her way of saying thanks," Severus told Lily, getting up. He walked over to Julia awkwardly, and hugged her quickly. Everyone stared and there were about four dropped jaws. Hermione, Ginny, and Lily just nodded approvingly at the shy Slytherin. Severus, realizing how much attention that got, mumbled a quiet "Thanks," and hurried out of the common room.

"Well, maybe we should go to breakfast," James said, trying to draw some attention away from Julia and Severus.

"Yeah, I think, think th-that's a g-good idea," Julia said, trembling with embarrassment.

They went down to breakfast, and when they opened the door, they were almost knocked back by the loud cheer that they received. They looked at each other in confusion. For the second time this morning.

"What NOW?" Sirius asked. "I'm not ready for any more surprises."

A Gryffindor boy who looked about second year rushed up to the group. He ran past James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Ginny. He ran until he reached Lily, Hermione, Julia, then stopped. He asked them, "Are you the girls who saved the Marauders?"

They exchanged bewildered looks. "I guess we are," Julia said, starting to smile a bit. She knelt down to the boy and grinned at him. "My name's Julia Maddex. My friends' names are Hermione Gavin and Lily Evans. What's your name?"

He looked down shyly. "My name's Cody. Cody Benda. My best friend's brother is Remus, and we heard a girl named Hermione saved him so he wanted me to come and thank her." Then a different little boy, one with shaggy dirty blonde hair and big brown eyes rushed forward and hugged Hermione around her middle. Lily and Julia watched for a moment, and then turned to talk to Cody. After the little blonde boy hugged Hermione for about a minute, he told her that his name was Ryan. He then turned and ran towards his brother.

Remus saw him hugging Hermione and saw him pull away and start running toward him. He caught him and picked him up in his arms. He started talking to him. About what happened. His brother got scared and snuggled into his shoulder. All of his friends smiled softly at the two brothers. "I'm glad you're okay," Ryan told his brother quietly. He got down and ran back to the Gryffindor table with his friend.

"So, I wonder who told everyone what happened," Sirius asked with curiosity.

James turned his attention on his friend. "I dunno, I wonder who-"

"That would be us," a voice said proudly from behind them. It sounded unfamiliar, so they turned around and saw-

"Narcissa!" the eight of them practically yelled.

"And me," they saw Severus step up next to Narcissa.

Lily, Hermione, and Julia stepped forward. "Okay, I've got one question. Why? Don't you guys hate us?" Lily asked.

Narcissa threw back her head and laughed. "Yeah, things like life-saving tend to change that. I mean, you were there for us when our own friends weren't. We never really liked them anyway. We wanted real friends, which we had trouble finding in Slytherin."

"That's funny. Did you know that back in our old school, Harry, Julia, and Ginny were sort of known as what you would call 'the nice Slytherins'," Hermione said, grinning.

"Quite honestly, I believe that," Severus said, laughing.

"Whatever," James, Sirius, Remus, and Harry said stiffly. Lily, Julia, Hermione, and Ginny simultaneously elbowed the guys. "Owww!" was heard four time in a row by the guys.

"May we have a minute to conference please?" Ginny asked the two Slytherins.

"Of course," they responded.

"Okay, what are your guys' problems?" Ginny asked, placing her hands on her hips, reminding Harry of her mother, Molly Weasley. "They come over here to talk to us and try to be friends with us, soon after they decide to make us the celebrities or heroes of the school. You should at least take your head out of your arse and talk to them!" Ginny finished, glaring at all four boys in turn.

"Sorry," all of the boys muttered to Ginny.

"No, you aren't supposed to apologize to me. How about telling that to the people you were actually rude to?" Ginny shot back, pushing them forward while rolling her eyes in exasperation.

The boys reappeared in front of the two Slytherins. "We're sorry for being rude to you. We aren't quite used to you being nice to us. Or anyone, really," James said.

They laughed in understanding. "We understand that we don't have the best reputations, but that's something else that we're trying to change."

"So, we're cool?" James said hesitantly.

"I mean, we're not friends, but we're okay, right?" Sirius said.

"Sure," Narcissa said quietly.

The girls talked to the two Slytherins until they all had to go to Transfiguration. They arrived at the classroom, where Sirius sat down in his seat, instead of the usual before-class flirting he does.

(AN: _Italic means that the story's in flashback._ "" means that a character is talking. '' means that a character is thinking.

'Oh man, I wanna know what **really** happened last night,' Sirius thought, putting his hands in his head. 'Hmmm, I've got an idea,' he thought. 'Who better to ask than the little hero herself?' Sirius grinned and got up to go talk to Julia.

He tapped her on the shoulder, and she spun around. When she saw him with that determined gleam in his eyes, she turned around and tried to run. But with his quick reflexes, he grabbed her hand, and spun her back around to face him.

"Oh no, no, you're not getting away that easily," he said, smiling.

"Okay, then tell me. What's with that evil, determined gleam in your eyes?" Julia asked him worriedly.

"All I wanna know is what happened last night, at least everything after I passed out," Sirius replied.

"Why do you want to know? Can't you just be happy that you survived like everyone else?" she asked in exasperation.

"No. I wanna know what the hell went on. Got it? And I'm not gonna be satisfied until I hear what happened," he warned her.

"Okay. Here it goes," she began, then took a deep breath and continued. "Once we had all of the unconscious people in the common room, we began to give everyone CPR. The people who almost drowned were James, Remus, Harry, Ginny, Severus, and Narcissa. Well, and you, but we didn't notice that until later. None of the Slytherins knew how to swim, but a few of them just escaped from the flood instead of trying to help their friends. Hermione started using CPR on Ginny first, and Lily started on Harry. I grabbed James and started giving him mouth-to-mouth. Those three regained consciousness, and sat up, then fell back down since they were still really tired. Hermione finished with Ginny first so she started on Remus. Then I finished with James next, so I took Severus. Lily finished, so she moved onto Narcissa. I finished as Severus began to regain consciousness, and I realized something, so I sprinted upstairs and opened the door to the flooded dormitory. After swimming for a bit, I found you. Your skin was this weird bluish color, so I grabbed you, took you to the hall, and gave you CPR for about 15 minutes. You awakened slightly, so I picked you up and supported you on my shoulders and took you down the stairs."

Julia swallowed and continued, "I came into the common room with you, and I noticed that Lily and Hermione were done and the only other ones awakeHer. They told me that they finished about ten minutes ago and were so tired that they relaxed finally; hoping that when they woke up, everyone would be okay. So they rushed up to me to help me carry you to the floor, because all of the couches were being taken up. You opened your eyes for a moment and mumbled, "Thank you Julia", before falling asleep again. We were so relieved to hear you talk, and after that, we fell asleep too."

She chanced a glance at Sirius and saw that he had an expression of immense shock on his face. She looked away, up at the ceiling.

"Ummm, yeah, I'm sorry, I guess. I knew I shouldn't have told you this," she said, now looking at floor, biting her lip. "I guess I should just go then. Okay, well, bye," she answered herself awkwardly, and walked away, back towards Harry, Ginny, and Hermione.

Sirius groaned inwardly in frustration.

Hey Fanfic readers! This is Comet780. Please review and look for future chapters!


	6. Kissing Confusion

**Disclaimer: I only own Julia and the plot, just how many times do I have to do this?**

**Chapter 6:**

**Kissing Confusion**

Sirius plopped down on a couch in the common room. He was really confused. He was reading this muggle book and what happened in it was this princess got captured by an evil monster and her prince came and took her from the dungeon he was holding her in. The concept of the book was simple enough. He just didn't understand about the characters. In his life, his girl saved him.

'Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?' he thought to himself. 'The **prince** is supposed to save the **princess**, right? Whoa, this confusing. In the story, the prince was strong and powerful. Well, aren't I strong and powerful too?' he thought indignantly. 'And the princess is weak and powerless. She just waits there for the prince to do something, instead of taking charge of the situation. Surely I didn't do that!' he thought, now very surprised, and slightly angry. Not at Julia, but at himself.

"Am I weak?" Sirius wondered out loud. "Just because I almost drowned, and a girl had to save me doesn't mean I'm weak, right? Ah, I don't know."

His friends came in, and he was so surprised that he threw his book up in the air and into the fire.

"Only me. That sorta thing only happens to me," he said, frustrated by both his mind battle and his accidental destruction of his book.

James came up next to him. "So, what's going on Padfoot?" he asked, grinning at one of his best friends.

Remus came up to his other side. "Yeah, you've seemed kinda quiet lately," he said, slightly concerned.

"You're both losing it, I'm completely fine," he assured them with a smirk.

"Is what happened last night bothering you?" James asked slyly.

"I told you, I'm fine, alright?" he snapped back.

"So it is then?" Remus said, grinning.

"That's not what I said," Sirius answered, standing up.

"But it's what you meant-" James started.

"-and that's good enough for us," Remus finished. Now James and Remus were the ones smirking.

"Okay, you're right! I'm confused about how and why a girl saved me and I didn't save anyone! Are you happy now?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," they responded.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because you're being bratty and stereotypical when you should be being thankful that anyone saved you at all," Remus said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Yeah, I mean, we all got saved by girls, you and I even got saved by the same girl, mate," James said. "That's not what's bothering you, is it?" James asked cheekily.

Sirius swatted at James's head. "Of course not, I'm just glad that you're alive, man. Cause otherwise, I wouldn't have anywhere to go during the summer," he said, getting ready to dodge.

James grinned good-naturedly. "Okay, I'm appreciating this friend to friend moment. And now I'm throwing the moment out the window!" he yelled, running after Sirius, leaving Remus behind, rolling on the floor laughing.

"So, how do you feel being school celebrities?" Lily asked Hermione, Julia, and Ginny.

"It's kinda cool," Julia admitted, grinning.

"Yeah, I mean, now everybody knows us. We're not just 'the new kids'. Even though I was one of the people drowning, we all have reputations because of it," Ginny agreed happily.

"I'm just glad that we could help," Hermione answered.

Julia and Ginny rolled their eyes. Julia frowned and brought up something that was bothering her. "So, Lily, do you have any idea what the deal with Sirius is? He's been avoiding me." She paused at the knowing grins she was receiving. She acquired an off-handed look. "Not that I care, I mean."

"Of course not," Lily said, but exchanged looks with Ginny and Hermione. Lily decided to change subject quickly. "So have you three heard about the Halloween party the Headmaster is throwing for the sixth and seventh years? It's going to be in the Great Hall starting at 8:00 this Friday on Halloween."

At this point, two seventh year girls in Gryffindor came up to them. They were good friends of Lily's. The one in Gryffindor interrupted them, "Oh yeah, It's casual attire, so we can wear our clothes from home. I'm so excited! I'm gonna wear my jean mini skirt and a cute blouse! What do you think you're going to wear?"

The four girls, not being **too **into clothes, thought, and realized that since they couldn't think of anything, they needed to get back up their dorm to get their clothes from home. Since they heard that Bellatrix was staying in the Slytherin common room for the night, the found their clothes and tried things on for hours. They were panicking, seeing as Halloween was only two days away. Actually three of them were panicking, Julia didn't seem as into all this as the rest of them. But they made her change her mind from wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants.

After three frustrating hours, they had all figured out what they would wear and were reasonably satisfied.

**Two days later, after their last class**

It was Halloween and the guys were unconcerned with what they were going to wear. It wasn't until Remus reminded them that the party was in an hour. They raced up to their dorm, throwing clothes every direction, brushing their teeth, combing their hair, and yelling at each other to find out if they borrowed each other's shirt or shoes.

The girls came down to the shared common room at 7:45, dressed and excited, though Julia's sparkle in her eyes was gone. Lily, Hermione, and Ginny knew what this was about, and really hoped tonight would help. They tried to get her to dress up and have fun, but had not had very much success. Julia wore light jeans, a blue and white striped tube top, and a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes. Next to her, Lily wore a pair of casual black pants, a green halter top with sequins, and a determined grin. Hermione wore a jean skirt that reached about mid-thigh, a light pink tank top, and a comfortable expression. And Ginny had on a pair of white capris, a black tank top, a white half jacket, and a face of pure excitement.

They watched as the boys came down. Bellatrix, Regulus, and Rodolphus had already left for the party. Narcissa came down about two minutes after the Gryffindor girls had. Snape came down the boys' staircase first, and talked to the girls, until the new girls lost their attention span as the three Marauders and Harry came down.

They were all dressed in dress shirts and black slacks. James and Sirius had on blue shirts, and Remus and Harry had on white shirts. Julia, Hermione, and Ginny were staring with their mouths wide open at the Marauders and Harry. Lily was still talking with Severus and Narcissa. The boys walked up to them. The three amazed girls had recomposed themselves, but were still looking at them with great interest.

A flame lit in Julia's eyes as she looked at Sirius. He noticed and looked her up and down in his own assessment, her hair half pulled back with a barrette, the rest falling in loose curls down her shoulders; her shimmering eye shadow, and her clear lip gloss. He grinned at her, and then licked his lips. She blushed, and his friends grinned at him.

Remus was trying to hide his own stunned reaction to Hermione; she had straightened her hair and wore it down around her face. She wore similar eye shadow to Julia, and wore pale pink lip gloss. He groaned, thinking of how hard it would be to keep from snogging her all night. James, Sirius, and even Harry smirked at him.

Ginny tried to keep her attention on James, but it kept wandering over to Harry. She wore her hair in a pretty ponytail, the same eye shadow as Lily, and clear shining lip gloss. James noticed Lily watching Harry, so he walked over to Ginny and linked her arm in his. Remus did the same, but more shyly, with Hermione. Sirius wanted to do that with Julia, but decided instead to throw caution to the wind and try with Lily. She rolled her eyes, but played along. Everyone now stared at Harry, who gave Julia a shrug and a smile, and went over to accompany her to Great Hall. Narcissa walked, still talking with Snape, to the Great Hall, right behind them.

When they arrived there, everyone stared at them. James grinned at Sirius and Remus at seeing all of the eyes of the Great Hall on them; part of being the Marauders. They all went to get a table, and ate dinner and dessert in comfortable conversation.

After dinner, they got up to dance. All of them were having fun, until they heard a slower song come on, and watched couples group off. Remus and Hermione stayed out on the dance floor while the other returned to their table. This time they sat in uncomfortable silence, trying to wait for the song to end. It finally did after what seemed like hours. Remus came back, and started whispering with James, Sirius, and Harry, which left Lily, Julia, Ginny, and even Narcissa and Severus to ask Hermione, who was blushing profusely, what was going on. She explained to them that Remus asked her to be his girlfriend, and that she had accepted. All of them congratulated her, and Severus wished her luck, saying that she'll need it to date a Marauder.

It was almost the end of the dance, and the Marauders were getting anxious, as the time of their prank approached. They had told Harry what was going to happen, and went to position themselves. They had charmed the Great Hall so that at the end of the dance at midnight, you and the person of the opposite sex who was nearest to you would kiss. James came up with the idea so he could kiss Ginny to make Lily even more jealous.

Remus and Hermione were enjoying their slow dance together, looking into each other's eyes, when the clock struck midnight. They had already leaned in to kiss each other, and were standing on the dance floor, snogging, oblivious of the chaos that had been released in the Great Hall.

Sirius was hurrying toward Julia, to find her before midnight. He checked his watch; he had seven seconds to find her. He quickened his pace and looked up. 'Oh God, she's about to kiss-'

The clock struck midnight, and several things happened at once. James was pulled backward, and was spun around just in time to kiss…. Lily? He was pulled into the kiss, confused, but happier than ever. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she did the same with his neck. He slipped his tongue into her mouth which she surprisingly allowed, and returned.

At the same time, Severus, Julia, and Narcissa were talking at the table, when the charm took effect, and Julia grabbed Severus and kissed him as hard as she could, causing them both to fall to the ground. They were confused, but still lying on the floor snogging, not sure what was happening. Sirius groaned as he was pulled forward and he and Narcissa kissed. With the effect of the charm making their behavior more aggressive, he pushed her down on the table, and climbed on top of her to start kissing her.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were both, like James, enjoying the effects of the charm. They sat next to each other when suddenly they were pulled together and started snogging, while Harry pulled Ginny into his lap.

At 12:01, the charm stopped. Everyone realized what they had been doing and blushed profusely. Sirius broke his kiss with Narcissa, arrogantly smirked at her, got up, and ran to find Julia.

Julia and Severus were still lying on floor, with stupid smiles on their faces until they completely broke from their trances. They froze, then turned back to stare at each other awkwardly until Severus jumped up, and helpfully reached down to help Julia up. She sprang up, smoothed down her shirt, and fixed her hair which had become messed up in their sudden kissing frenzy. Once done with that, she turned to face him. She leaned to his ear and whispered, "Not bad," before walking off to find her friends, leaving him in total shock.

Lily and James broke apart. James grinned at Lily, who now seemed beyond furious at him. He grinned stupidly, and called after her as she strode away, "Aw, you know you liked that!"

Harry and Ginny broke apart, and looked away from each other shyly. Ginny saw Lily fuming over at the table, and gave Harry an apologetic look while running off, needing to see what was wrong.

Remus and Hermione were smiling at each other, and leaned in to kiss again. They turned and looked around themselves in confusion. People were sprawled on the floor, pulling apart in various degrees of dishevelment, and some people were shrieking, clearly upset about something. They walked back to the table, and only found Lily and Ginny. Lily was very angry at something James did, and it was then that Remus remembered about the prank. He looked around for James and Sirius and Harry, and saw all of them looking around for someone.

Sirius ran until he reached a corner of the Great Hall, where Julia sat on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably into her hands. She looked up as he gasped. She hurriedly stood up and tried to wipe the tears from her face. She tried to think of something to say, but was at a loss for words.

"Julia, what the hell happened? Last I saw you, you were-" he broke off. "Oh, I swear, if that bastard hurt you, I'll kick his sorry-"

"Sirius! That's not what it was about! Well, it was, but not really, you see, I was confused, I liked you, but… but," she trailed off.

Sirius looked at her. He placed his hands gently on her face and turned her to face him. He looked into her sparkling brown eyes, and taking a chance, leaned forward slightly and kissed her. She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him back with as much passion as he was doing to her. He looked surprised, but embraced her.

Remus, James, Harry, Lily, Hermione, and Ginny were searching for Julia and Sirius. When they got to the corner of the hall, they all yelped in surprise.

"Sirius! Julia! What are you doing? Well, I mean, I know **what** you were doing but… what… huh?" James asked, eventually too confused to continue rambling. Sirius and Julia separated, grinned at each other, then at James.

The rest of their friends smiled happily at the two of them. Julia whispered something in Sirius's ear that made his face light up, then glow red. She smirked at her friends, then skipped out of the hall, as the dance had ended at midnight. Sirius grinned proudly at her, and the seven Gryffindors followed her in her exit from the Great Hall.

Hey readers! Comet780 here. Hope you all liked the chapter.


	7. Welcome to the Team

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Welcome to the Team**

A little over a month had passed since that night. James was still going on with his plan to make Lily jealous by trying to date Ginny. Ginny was still trying to find ways to get Harry's attention. Remus and Hermione were still boyfriend and girlfriend, much to all of their friends' happiness and slight surprise. Lily was still furious with James about the kiss at the dance, especially after he explained that it was a prank. Harry was still trying to figure out how to get Ginny's attention, and still thinking of how they could possibly get back to their own time. He was fascinated by his parents, but soon the time would come that he would be born, and he didn't look forward to going to the trouble of trying to explain **that** one to them. And Sirius and Julia were acting as childish as ever, trying to ignore their feelings for each other. Sirius was still flirting non-stop with her, but she was quiet in his presence and tried to avoid being in the same room as him.

That night, the Marauders, Harry, Lily, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting around the shared common room. It was December 9th, and on the day of the 11th, the students would be moving back to their regular house common rooms. The girls had made friends with Narcissa and Severus, but the boys were still cold toward Severus especially, and to a lesser degree, Narcissa. Harry was still having trouble believing that someone as nice as this younger Narcissa had reproduced with something as evil as Lucius, to get something as vile as Draco. But he didn't have anything against her right now, seeing as all of that hadn't happened yet. He also couldn't fully forgive his potions master for all the hell he gave him in school for the last six and a half years.

Sirius looked around and realized that Julia wasn't there, as it usually seemed lately. "So, has anyone seen Julia?" he asked the other six occupants of the room. They exchanged glances, and rolled their eyes. Sirius had come to asking that question every hour for the last two weeks.

If there was anything Remus learned while being best friends with James and Sirius, it was that you had to be incredibly patient, or they would easily drive anyone insane. He calmly replied, "No Sirius, we have not seen her this hour, or the one before, or the one before THAT."

Sirius looked around and asked, "Well, is anyone gonna go find her?"

Ginny spoke up, finally too frustrated with Sirius to stay silent anymore. "Why don't YOU go look for her?" Ginny challenged.

"You know what, I'm tired of working. I'll go help you find her," James told Sirius.

"Knew I could count on you, Prongs," he said, grinning. "Any other takers?"

"I'll help," Harry offered.

"Thanks mate," Sirius replied.

"No problem," Harry responded.

They all turned to face Remus. He sighed. "Well, seeing as this is about to become a Marauder quest, I couldn't very well back out, now could I?" They other three boys shook their heads. "Okay then, we'll be back ladies, but if we're not back by the time you go to bed, good night," he added, kissing Hermione on the cheek, and nodding to the other girls.

Once they got outside of the common room, into the corridor, they talked about possible places that she could be. They snuck into the library, the Astronomy Tower, the kitchens, and even the Quidditch Pitch. They turned to head back inside, when they saw a blur pass overhead.

Harry noticed first, and told the other three. They looked up, and saw Julia, flying high and with a speed even James and Harry had trouble rivaling. They quickly decided that they would meet her up there, and surprise her. They all summoned their brooms, except for Harry, who summoned a school broom. James, Sirius, Remus, and Harry's brooms came shooting towards them. They got on, and sky-rocketed. They caught up to Julia, Harry in the lead.

"So, decided to sneak a school broom out for a ride, did you?" Harry whispered, smiling as she jerked around to face him. She saw the team of boys behind her, and grinned.

"And if I did? So did you," she retorted, and shot towards the ground. They followed in suit.

James watched, extremely impressed with the girl in front of him. He landed after her, asking about previous Quidditch experience. She told him that she played at her old school, and wanted to here, but didn't know if she missed try-outs. James told her about being the Gryffindor Captain, and having a Seeker and Chaser spot to fill, and couldn't decide who to put in each one. "I really need to get those spots filled. I've been playing Seeker for this term, but I'm usually a Chaser. My temporary Chasers-," he stopped. "You've seen them. I really need a really good Chaser and a really good Seeker really fast. If you're as good as you seem, I'd love to have you on the team. Which position would you prefer?" She smirked, suddenly having a really good idea. She rose on her broom, looked in her pockets for something, anything to throw. She found a Galleon. When the boys weren't looking, she charmed the gold coin to fly around.

She now wore an expression of feigned worry. "Harry, I dropped my Galleon. See, right there! Can you go catch it please?" she asked sweetly. Harry agreed, and flew off, catching the other three boys' attention.

Sirius saw Harry chasing the glinting Galleon, and nudged James. "Whoa, check out Harry! That looks like one good Seeker!" James watched, and nodded in wonder, agreeing.

Julia then flew down to James. She grinned, and said, "So, about that offer. I would love to be a Chaser! Thanks! She leaned over, kissed him on the cheek, and darted towards the ground. Remus was snickering softly, and Sirius was absolutely howling with laughter. The three of them landed, went over to Harry for James to offer the position of Seeker to him. He accepted the offer happily.

The four boys went back up to their common room, to find Lily, Hermione, and Ginny questioning Julia about her previous location. She told them the news of her new Quidditch position, and got many congratulations, also some good-natured teasing from Severus and Narcissa, saying Gryffindor would need more than a good Chaser to beat Slytherin. All six of them looked up as the boys came through the portrait hole. Julia looked towards Harry, who met her gaze, and nodded in affirmation. She squealed and ran up and hugged him. Getting perplexed looks from everyone else in the room, Harry and Julia filled them in on him attaining the Seeker spot on the team. He also got congratulations, and hugs from all of the Gryffindor girls.

Harry pulled Julia out of the group. "Okay, I think it's time to start explaining. How did you know that I got the position, or was even offered it? How did, right after he said he needed a Chaser and Seeker, a perfect opportunity to prove myself just appear?"

"Magic," Julia responded, right before darting back over to the group. Harry glared suspiciously after her. Even though he knew instead, he should be thanking her. He followed her back to their friends.

After half an hour passed, they decided to go to bed.

They woke the next morning to see Narcissa crying on the ground next to her bed. The girls looked at each other in worry. The Gryffindor girls walked over to her and sat down beside her. She looked up in confused misery. "What do you guys want?" she asked weakly.

"To know what's got you so upset," Hermione replied comfortingly.

She looked at their faces, to make sure that they were being sincere. "Okay, I'll tell you. Early this morning, I got a letter from my parents. They told me that my marriage had just been set up by my aunt, Sirius and Regulus's mum. A month after I get out of school, I have to marry a man named Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione, Julia, and Ginny all wanted to gasp in horror, but then they remembered that they weren't supposed to know anything about any of the Malfoys. Lily knew very little about them, other than them being a very old, prejudice pureblood family. She shook her head sadly, and leaned over to hug her new friend. Soon, Hermione joined in, followed by Julia, and finally Ginny.

After getting dressed, the five of them went down to breakfast in the Great Hall, where Narcissa wanted to sit at the Gryffindor table, but regrettably broke off to the Slytherin house table.

The minute Julia sat down, James pulled her up again. She protested, saying that this happened to her too often and that she was going to enjoy one long, peaceful meal. She sat back down, only before hearing a voice saying, "Wingardium Leviosa!" This time, she was levitated over the entire hall, and frowning while shouting at James, until he signaled to Sirius to silence her with a shout from below of "Silencio!" At this point, Julia gave up and sat cross-legged in mid-air, with her arms crossed in front of her chest, pouting, while being levitated out of the hall, by two of the Marauders and Harry following her.

Once outside, she was released from both spells, shouting about rudeness, pointless rubbish, and, of all things, dandruff (you see some weird things when you're being levitated against your free will).

They sighed, then burst out laughing. She put her hands on her hips, demanding to know what was so funny, when she was spun around and saw the other three members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, all in various states of amusement. She turned bright red, and darted into the girls' locker room before anyone could talk to her. The other two female members of the team provided Julia with common courtesy and didn't follow. James and Sirius ran to entrance, and shouted repeatedly for her to get changed so they could practice. She walked out, trying to ignore them, when suddenly she was lifted onto their shoulders. She smiled and relaxed. 'This could end up being a LOT of fun,' she thought, thinking of all the time she would get to spend with Sirius, then mentally slapping herself.

The two boys put her down, as she was introduced to the team.

They started practicing, and James was more pleased than ever with the team's practice. He knew that in their game the day before Christmas Eve, they would dominate the Hufflepuffs.

"Okay, time to hit the showers!" James called to his team. Sirius gave Julia a suggestive look, and James rolled his eyes and clarified "**Separate** showers!" Sirius glared at James and pouted. The team laughed, and went into the locker rooms, proud after a good, long practice.

The next day, December 11th, was a sad and happy day. The girls were sad to leave their new friends, Narcissa and Severus, but everyone was celebrating the fact that Bellatrix, Regulus, and Rodolphus were finally leaving.

As the Gryffindors carried their stuff back to their House common room, Dumbledore told them something that improved their moods ever greater.

"You probably haven't heard this, but there will be an extra scheduled Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, for all fourth years and above.

They turned to look at him with confusion. Remus was the first to speak up. "Why is that, Sir?" he asked interestedly.

"I thought you might want to know that. On New Years Eve, Hogwarts will be holding a ball for all students, fourth year and above. Students will be allowed to wear muggle or wizarding formal-wear. The Hogwarts Express will be making a trip to Hogwarts the day before the ball, so any students whom have gone home for the holidays that wish to attend, may. The Hogsmeade trip tomorrow is for people who need to get appropriate attire for it. This will be held also for many adult members of the wizarding community."

The guys stared at Dumbledore with dumb expressions on their faces. The girls looked extremely excited. They ran up to their dorm to get ready for Hogsmeade tomorrow and to talk about the dance.

The guys sat down on the common room couch. Harry turned to the other three guys. "Uh, what just happened here?" he asked.

Sirius focused his attention on Harry. "I don't know, mate, but I think we've gotta find some girls to go to the dance with," he thought logically. The others nodded. Remus stood back up. Sirius turned to look at him. "And what do you think you're doing?" he asked Remus.

"I'm going to ask Hermione to the dance," he said, then marched towards the girls' staircase.

James heard this and looked up at Remus, mildly interested. "Okay then, just make sure you watch out for the-". He was interrupted by a yell heard coming from the bottom of the girls' staircase, which had just converted into a stone slide. "Slide," James finished.

Remus looked towards the couch, and at James walking over to him. "Thanks for the warning," he muttered sarcastically. James put his hand out for Remus to grab, which he did. He got up, and said, "Well, I guess I'll just have to ask her tomorrow, probably at breakfast when Dumbledore announces it to the rest of the school.

Suddenly, the boys jumped as they heard a magnified voice echoing around the school. "Students of Hogwarts, I'm truly sorry for this interruption, but I have an important announcement. Tomorrow, I'm arranging an extra Hogsmeade visit for fourth years and above. The reason is, on New Years Eve, Hogwarts will be holding a ball for all students, fourth year and above. The Hogwarts Express will be making a trip to Hogwarts the day before the ball, so any students whom have gone home for the holidays that wish to attend, may. The Hogsmeade trip tomorrow is for people who need to get appropriate attire for it. And this ball will not only be held for you, but many adults will be attending. Thank you for your attention, and good night."

"Or maybe **after** he tells the rest of the school," Remus corrected himself.

"Well, I think I'll be going up to bed. See ya guys later," Harry said, walking up the boys' staircase.

They said good night to Harry, and Sirius turned to Remus. "It's okay, Moony. You've got nothing to worry about. I mean, you're going out with the girl. Do you really think she'd say yes if Prongs asked her out or something?" Sirius pointed out.

"I can't say I'd blame her if she did. I mean, who's ever said no to me?" James asked jokingly, gesturing to himself.

Remus looked up at James, clearly irritated and incredulous. "Oh, I don't know. Lily Evans might have. Once, I think."

Sirius grinned. "Or twice."

"Three times," Remus countered, smirking.

"For four years," Sirius added.

"But she's hated you for six and a half," Remus finished.

"Okay, I get it! Lily Evans hates me! You didn't think I knew that already?" he asked.

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances. "Whoa mate, we were just messing with you, you know that, right?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, we're sorry if we offended you," Remus apologized.

He looked at both of his friends, and knew that they didn't really mean to hurt him. He smiled. "Yeah, I know, it's just hard to accept that the girl that I love will never love me," he said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll come around. Why don't you just try playing less pranks, stop rudely asking her out less, stop showing off, and," Remus seemed to be trying to phrase something nicely. He finished by saying, "You might not know this, but it really bothers her when you mess up your hair on purpose."

James looked at him in surprise. "So, you want me to change everything about myself?"

"No, just try to act a bit more mature," Remus said, sighing heavily.

"Okay, well, I'll start that tomorrow. Oh yeah, and Sirius? My parents have to go away on business, and for some reason, they don't trust us alone in the house. We have to spend Christmas here." Sirius opened his mouth, but James cut him off saying, "No, they still won't trust us, even if Moony comes."

"Well, then I guess you guys will spend Christmas with me. I have to stay here. My parents have Healer business," Remus added.

They spent the next ten minutes talking about what they could do for Christmas. They didn't see a redheaded figure creep back up to the girls' dorms.

Twelve days later, the day of the Quidditch match arrived. It would be Harry and Julia's first match since they left their time, and they were both overwhelmed with excitement.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team entered the Great Hall together. They got cheers from the entire Gryffindor table, and even a portion of the Ravenclaws. Most of the Hufflepuffs were scowling at the team, and the Slytherins were booing and shouting insults. When Julia turned towards the Slytherin table, she saw a flicker of a smile. Two, actually. She looked closer and found Severus and Narcissa waving to her, grinning, then scowling profusely when Bellatrix or any other Slytherins looked over at them. Julia laughed, and nodded subtly to them.

James and Sirius pulled her down to eat with them. Then Hermione and Lily put everything in sight onto her and Harry's plates. Then Ginny and Remus wished them luck repeatedly. It took everything Julia and Harry had to keep from laughing now.

Twenty minutes later, the Gryffindor team was about to enter the pitch, but James stopped them right before they got there to give his pre-game pep talk.

"Okay men." Julia, Emily, and Bonnie glared. He put his hands up defensively and corrected, "And women. The point is, we've worked long and hard for this. We have the best Chasers, amazing Beaters, an invincible Keeper, and an incredible Seeker. I'm sure that the Hufflepuffs are no match for us," he finished encouragingly. The team nodded in determination and entered the pitch.

"That's 30-30!" Remus Lupin, the commentator announced. The Gryffindors cheered as James, Julia, and Emily flew back from the Hufflepuffs' hoops, giving each other high-fives and slaps on their backs.

James flew back with her, and then stopped and grinned at Julia. "So, how do you like your first game at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"It's great, I can't believe how much fun it is!" she raved happily. Then, another second later, a scream echoed through the stadium. Julia looked over to see Bonnie with her hands waving franticly to signal something, before darkness conquered Julia.

Author's Notes: So, what did you think of the chapter? Please review and tell me! Next chapter, I might reveal who the redhead was and what happened to Julia.


	8. A Marauder Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I definitely wished I owned Harry. )**

**Chapter 8:**

**A Marauder Christmas**

James looked at where Julia had been a minute ago, looked down, and saw a small figure falling quickly to the ground. None of the Professors had seen this, so Hermione acted fast by casting a softening spell on the ground right before she hit. It did not help much for the girl who had fallen about 100 feet, as people had heard a dull thud as she hit the ground. James signaled to Sirius and Harry to land, and when he did, he ran over to Julia.

She had clearly broken some bones, and had several bruises and cuts. Right now she seemed to be unconscious. Sirius and Harry ran over. Once they saw how she looked, Harry leaned over and attempted to lift her. He managed to lift her into his arms, and then Sirius, who looked terribly anxious, saw her face, let out a deep breath he had been holding. Harry, who looked a bit like he was struggling to not break out in tears, levitated her in front of them, and ran to the hospital wing, oblivious of everyone else in the stadium.

Madam Pomfrey was sitting in her office, drinking a cup of tea, when she let out a loud moan of annoyance. The Marauders. She should have known one quiet day would be too much to ask. She heard them yelling about something in the corridor, something about a girl, a bludger, and a stupid Hufflepuffs Beater. She turned and saw a girl floating up to her, with three boys running up behind, one of them holding a wand up at the girl.

The healer raised her eyebrows at the boys. James held up his broomstick as Remus gestured to Julia.

She understood. "Ah, so I take it Miss Maddex took a fall off of a broomstick in today's game."

Sirius spoke up angrily. "She didn't just fall. She got hit by a bludger, hit by a Hufflepuff Beater, when she wasn't in possession of the quaffle!" he raged.

"Okay, does the reason really matter? The girl just fell from about 100 feet in the air! I think Hermione managed to slightly soften the ground but I don't think it helped much. What can you do?" James asked desperately.

She ran some diagnostic spells, and turned back to the boys. "She took a bad injury to her head, and broke a few bones, and with all of that, I'm not sure when she'll be released from here. She won't be in good enough condition to go home for the holidays, so I'll trust you all to send an owl to her parents, telling them off the incident. In the meantime, I suggest you three return to the Quidditch pitch." They cast one more sad look at Julia, before turning and leaving the hospital wing.

The rest of the game passed, and Gryffindor won. While everyone else was partying in the common room, James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Lily, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting in the library, working (Remus, Lily, and Hermione) or just staring at the ground (James, Sirius, Harry, and Ginny).

They looked up as they heard a noise in the back of the library. They turned sharply to see Professor McGonagall. She gave the seven students a grim look.

"Miss Maddex was injured badly today. She received a severe concussion, and broken bones in her leg, arm, and ribs. She will recover, but not for several days. I thought all of you would be interested to know. Today nobody is allowed to visit and people are only allowed to visit tomorrow seeing as it will be Christmas Eve." She left the students in the library. They stayed in the same silence as before for another half hour, and then returned to Gryffindor Tower.

The next day, the students woke up late, as none of them would be leaving for the holidays. They went to breakfast, ate quickly, and ran out to get to the infirmary.

When they arrived, Madam Pomfrey sighed, but let them in, knowing they wouldn't go away until they could see their friend. She looked near-dead, with a large decrease in weight, weirdly angular-shaped extremities, and many bruises. But the biggest surprise was saved for her head. It was wrapped in some bandages and she had a gigantic bruise that covered most of one side of her face. She was asleep, and hadn't woken since the time when she was brought in. The students exchanged worried glances, and then stayed for two almost silent hours with their friend.

When they were about to leave for lunch, Madam Pomfrey quickly thought of something to help them. She told them to wait, and then came out of her office holding four strange-looking devices. Lily and Hermione recognized them, and Madam Pomfrey referred to them as magical walkie-talkies. They took them, though the boys cast them wary glances every now and then. She gave one to Hermione, Lily, Harry, and at his insistence, Sirius. She explained that when Julia woke up, she would use the walkie-talkie to tell them so that they could be in the hospital wing when she was conscious. They thanked her, and walked to lunch, looking at the two-ways anxiously.

Around midnight, the walkie-talkies started to emit a loud beep, followed by Madam Pomfrey's voice. "If you're still awake, I could open Gryffindor's floo for you so that you could see Miss Maddex." Sirius quickly responded, asking her to tell them exactly what to do.

About five minutes later, all seven kids stepped out of the fireplace and ran over to see their friend. She asked them what day and time it was, and told them, in great indignation, that Madam Pomfrey refused to show her what she looked like, but knew that it was because she looked like crap.

"So, what's been going on with you guys? Ooo, do any of you have dates for the dance yet?" she asked interestedly. Remus replied that he and Hermione were going together, and James shook his head sadly. Lily also didn't have a date. Harry had decided to go with Ginny as friends, and they both seemed happy with that. Everyone turned to look at Sirius.

"Yeah, about that. Miss Maddex, would you allow me to escort you to the New Years' Eve Ball?" he asked politely. Julia looked completely shocked, and blinked a couple of times before speaking.

"Are you sure that you wanna be seen with me when I look like this?" she asked incredulously.

Sirius gave a barking laugh, and said, "Well, in my opinion, you look beautiful right now. Plus, you are planning on going anyway, aren't you? There's no reason that we shouldn't go together."

She accepted his offer, and they left, promising to come back later to open presents.

"Wow, thanks Harry!" James exclaimed as he opened the deluxe broom care kit that Harry had given to him. He already had one, but this one was even better quality. The eight Gryffindors sat in the hospital wing, opening Christmas presents.

So far, Hermione had received a bracelet with an "H" on it from Harry, a new book bag with her initials on them from Julia, a new book of ancient runes from Ginny, a wand holster from James that was summon-proof and was invisible once you put it on, three packs of sugar quills from Sirius, a new advanced potions book from Lily, and a very pretty necklace from Remus.

Harry had received a set of books on Defense Against the Dark Arts from Hermione, a simulation Snitch from Julia, some heavy hair gel made for tough and stubborn hair that always sticks up as a joke, then a big box of chocolate frogs from Sirius, new charmed glasses from Lily to be waterproof and unbreakable, a pair of expensive new Seeker gloves from James, a cool book of jinxes and hexes to use on your enemies from Remus, which Hermione disapproved of, and a Weasley-like jumper with an "H" it from Ginny.

Lily had received a bracelet with an "L" on it from Harry, a new advanced charms book from Hermione, a cute green shirt from Ginny, an empty photo album with her name on the cover from Julia, a picture from Halloween that showed her and James kissing from Sirius, which made her chase Sirius around the hospital wing, threatening to hex him, a vase of lilies that never died from Remus, and a silver necklace with a lily flower on it from James.

Remus had been given a picture of him and Hermione kissing at the Halloween dance from Sirius, who got a very different reaction from Remus than he got from Lily, a set of invisible ink quills and revealers and covers from Julia, and a book called "The Master Mind" about thinking of pranks from Lily, which shocked everyone. He also got a bag of Honeyduke's sweets from Ginny, socks that swore loudly when you put them on from James, an expensive chess set from Harry, and a gold watch from Hermione.

Ginny had received necklaces from Julia and Harry, a wand holster from James that was summon-proof and was invisible once you put it on like the one he gave to Hermione, a picture from the Halloween dance of her kissing Harry from Sirius, which made her blush, a t-shirt from Lily that said "Don't mess with red" in large letters, a book about healing from Hermione, and a deluxe pack of Honeyduke's candy from Remus.

Sirius was given a pair of socks that barked when you put them on by James, a book of all of the pranks that the Marauders had ever played from Remus, a book of school rules from Lily, which turned into a book of pranks when only he opened it, a muggle game of Twister from Hermione, a book about Quidditch from Ginny, an Auror handbook from Harry, and a photo album from Julia with pictures she had enchanted her camera to fly around taking at the dance, including all of them kissing different people, and them just sitting, talking and laughing. Sirius growled at the picture of Julia kissing Severus, and sat back on a hospital wing bed, looking happily at his pile of books, even larger than anyone's.

Julia got a wand holster from James that was summon-proof and was invisible once you put it on like the one he gave to Hermione and Ginny, a book of flying safety cheekily given to her by Remus, a bracelet with a "J" on it from Harry, a picture of James, Sirius, and Remus on Halloween in fourth year when they dressed up as Slytherin girls from Lily, a book of advanced defense from Hermione, a pair of shoes to go with her dress for the ball from Ginny, and a white-gold ring with her initials from Sirius.

James had just started opening his presents when he got a book on Animagi from Hermione, and cast worried glances toward the other Marauders. He also got a supreme prank pack from Julia, a picture of an angry Lily with her hair turned green in first year from Sirius, a book of chasing skills and famous Chasers from Ginny, a book of all of the pranks that the Marauders had ever played like the one Sirius got from Remus, and the deluxe broom care kit from Harry. James looked toward  
Lily, more than a little disappointed.

'Great, now he's waiting for me. How am I supposed to know if he's really changed, or if he really does love me like I heard him say? Oh well, I guess I'll try trusting him for once. He deserves it,' Lily thought reluctantly.

Lily sighed, and walked over to James. "I have a present for you," she responded. She leaned down, and kissed him. "If you want, I'll give you a chance to show me that you've changed. Would you like to go to the dance with me, Potter?" she asked, smiling slightly. He nodded eagerly, like he had just been asked to play professional Quidditch.

For the remainder of their visit, they looked at their new things, and even tried to play the Twister game Sirius had received. Madam Pomfrey came in later, pushing Julia back into her bed, chastising her for attempting to play such a dangerous-looking game, and shooing everyone off to the feast. Julia begged and begged, and was eventually allowed to join them, promising to be levitated and never to walk and to come back right when it was over. She had a great time, eating, laughing, and spent half of the time admiring the ring that Sirius had given her.

On Madam Pomfrey's orders, Julia was brought back to the hospital wing after dinner, and the other Gryffindors went back to the common room.

On December 30th, Julia was fully released from the hospital wing. She was still weak and a bit more clumsy than usual, but was restored to full health. While she was in the infirmary, she had borrowed everyone's books, and finished them all. Her favorite was the one written by Remus of all of the pranks that the Marauders had ever played. Remus agreed to allow Julia and Harry, who also seemed very interested in it, to duplicate the book.

James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Lily, Ginny, Narcissa, and Severus sat in the library when they heard a crash at the other end of the library. They ran over to the source of the noise, and heard someone swearing loudly. When the person picked herself out of the avalanche of books, they saw a girl.

"Julia!" everyone cried, and ran forward. Julia was still muttering about how this always happened to her as she hugged everyone.

"You look as good as," Ginny trailed off looking at the side of her face to see the same huge bruise that she had had before.

"Yeah, about that. Even Pomfrey couldn't seem to fix this," she said gesturing to her heavily bruised face.

Sirius stepped forward. "Is your clumsy-ness going to make you a bad dancer, or should we just steer clear of all of the bookshelves at the dance?" he teased.

"You prat!" she said, swatting him in the chest.

"Okay, I've got a better question," he said interestedly.

"Sure, go for it," she replied.

"Does that bruise on your face make you uncomfortable when you kiss?" he asked dumbly.

Her eyes flashed with humor, and she turned to James, signaled for him to be quiet, before responding, "Maybe you should ask James."

Sirius's jaw dropped as he turned to James. Lily did the same, until Julia and James started laughing hysterically. Soon everyone else was laughing at the looks on Sirius and Lily's faces.

Julia turned back to Sirius. "As a matter of fact, I don't know how this affects my kissing," she said, looking him in his grey-blue eyes. He grinned, sent one more joking glare to James, before smirking. "But really, Sirius, you could take almost any girl in the school to the dance, and you picked the blue-and-purple-faced, accident-prone one?" she asked. "What the hell were you thinking?" she teased him.

He laughed, but looked her into her eyes, saying, "I don't want any of them. I happen to like blue-and-purple-faced, accident-prone girls, thank you very much," he said proudly.

Julia smiled happily, before turning to Narcissa and Severus, asking, "So, who are you guys going to the dance with?"

Both of them responded to having no date, Narcissa said because of her "situation" and Severus said no girl in her right mind would go with him. This caused all of the girls to tell him honestly that if they weren't already going with their own prats that they would go with him, and told him that he and Narcissa were welcome to come in a group with them. They accepted, and all of them talked about tomorrow, but all of the girls refused to tell the guys what their dresses looked like.

The next day after lunch, the group decided to try to play Twister, this time not anywhere near Madam Pomfrey.

"Okay, so how do we do this?" James asked again.

Remus rolled his eyes and repeated, "Two players should stand on each side of the mat." He looked around. "Who's going to try first?"

James and Sirius instantly volunteered, and each dragged Lily and Julia out with them. The girls stayed on the side of the mat that was across from the boys.

"Okay, James, you'll start. Right foot green," Remus called, thus beginning the game.

**Two hours later**

"Julia, are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked in concern.

"Yep, it's just a little sprained," she choked out. Sirius looked at her in disbelieving outrage.

"A little sprained? A little SPRAINED? You might not want to admit it, but it's downright broken!" he raged. "If no one here knows how to fix a BROKEN ankle," he emphasized to Julia, "then I'm going to take her to Pomfrey."

"No, please no," Julia whined. "I've got a solution," she said. She conjured a bandage and wrapped it around her ankle tightly. "See, now it only hurts if I put too much pressure on it," she replied happily. Ginny knew some healing spells and cast them on Julia's ankle.

"Now it's even better," Ginny told Julia. "You can barely feel it now, right?" she asked. Julia nodded and thanked her profusely while Sirius was glaring suspiciously at the two of them.

Julia gave Sirius an innocent smile, and got up, trying not to limp at all while she walked up to the girls' dorms to start getting ready for the dance that night. It was going to be held for all prominent members of the wizarding community in addition to the school, and all of the Marauders' parents would be there, which made Sirius cower when Dumbledore had told him. His mother was an evil pure-blooded maniac. Sirius was starting to fear for Julia's life when he heard that. He didn't give a damn about her being muggle-born, but he knew his mother would.

Author Notes: The next chapter will be about the dance. Please review!

- Comet780


End file.
